¿Puedo amarte de nuevo?
by kathie Snchez
Summary: Sakura kinomoto, detective en la comisaria de Portland, una wesen, una madre amorosa y comprometida, vuelve a encontrarse con el que fue el amor de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, el músico Shaoran Li, todo esto en medio de una ola de asesinatos y un mundo sobrenatural oculto. ¿Puede el amor resurgir entre estos dos? Universo Alternativo Crossover Sakura capcaptor- Grimm
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro**

_Si buscas resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo (Albert Einstein)_

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Diez años, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido, diez años difíciles en lo que había conseguido seguir avanzando a pesar de que él me hubiera destruido. La última vez que lo vi tenía 16 años, era una niña prácticamente, una niña que lo amaba y él lo sabía, y aun así no le importo romper mi corazón en mil pedazos con una sola frase: "no eres lo que necesito en este momento de mi vida"; esas pocas palabras fueron capaces de tirar al suelo lo que en ese momento era mi vida soñada, no podía haber estado más equivocada.

Shaoran Li, hoy en día un músico prestigioso pero en aquel entonces no era más que un adolecente con sueños de grandeza, sueño que yo apoye sin límites, quería que el fuera feliz que pudiera hacer todo lo que deseaba. Lo acompañe a todas sus audiciones y estuve ahí cuando lo rechazaban ¿y que hizo él?, en cuanto tuvo éxito me dejo, me dejo por otra chica, Meiling, un intento de periodista que según él combinaba más con quien era él ahora, una falsa chica buena, una oportunista, le vendió la imagen de mujer perfecta, la dulce niña que no rompe las reglas y que todo hace bien y yo, una multi-wesen, un monstruo, no podía competir con eso, yo representaba el caos y todo lo que estaba mal desde su visión.

Pensándolo bien, ese par si hacían una buena pareja. Un traidor y una mentirosa, ellos sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Meiling solo quería lo que él como nuevo famoso podía darle, relevancia, y cuando él dejo de serle útil le hizo lo mismo que él hizo conmigo, lo deshecho como si no valiera nada.

Y eso nos trae al ahora, al hombre de 28 años parado en mi puerta, viéndome con suplica en sus ojos, sé que el resentimiento puede verse claro en los míos cuando cierro la puerta con tanta fuerza que los vidrios tiemblan y algunos de las cuadros en la pared se caen.

Vete a la mierda, Li**-** grito mientras dándole la espalda a la puerta me deslizo hacia el suelo para abrazar mis piernas

Sak, por favor**-** dice él, con este tono de súplica que ha perfeccionado con los años**-** tenemos que hablar, necesitamos hablar

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo**-** digo mientras abrazo mis piernas con más fuerza, mis wesen interiores repiten todos lo mismo y su voz se hace cada vez más fuerte, _abre la puerta y hazlo pedazos_, pero no voy a hacerlo, él no lo vale, él no vale nada**-** Vete o vas a lamentarlo Li, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, ya vete.

La última frase sale casi en un gruñido y puedo oler su miedo, puedo sentir como su pulso se acelera antes de que él por fin hable**-** Puede que no lo hagamos hoy Sak pero lo haremos y tú lo sabes.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse y su aroma dispersarse y aun así sigo en el suelo, abrazándome fuerte mientras me siento como si aun fuera la adolecente de 16 que fue desechada como basura, pero sé que yo ya no soy ella, jamás voy a volver a ser ella. ¿Por qué? Porque él la mato. Él me mato y no sintió culpa por hacerlo.

Me levanto tambaleándome, sosteniéndome de la puerta y viendo las fotos de mis hijos regadas por el suelo, las fotos de nuestros hijos.

Él no va a lastimarlos, él ya no va a lastimarme.

Hello bellezas, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

kathie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 2: ¿Alguna vez me amaste?**

_Madurar es aprender a querer lo bonito, extrañar en silencio, recordar sin rencores y olvidar despacito. Frida Kahlo_

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Reorganizo todo antes de que mis hermanos y los niños lleguen, sé que a Touya y a Nick no les agradaría nada saber que él estuvo aquí. Miro los sonrientes rostros de mis hijos en la foto de su décimo cumpleaños, él no estuvo ahí, no estuvo en ningún cumpleaños, él no estuvo nunca.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba en el patio, las flores de mamá necesitan ser regadas y todas en el aquelarre estaban demasiado ocupadas para hacerlo así que era mi trabajo. Pude olerlo antes de verlo, Shaoran estaba allí, sonreí, lo amaba tanto pero había algo que no estaba bien, había miedo y lastima en su olor.

Sak, podemos hablar- los nervios notorios en su voz- hay algo importante que tengo que decirte

Me gire y entonces lo vi, sus ojos me lo decían, algo muy malo iba a pasar- ¿qué pasa cariño?- nunca había estado tan nerviosa, nunca había habido tanto miedo en mi voz hasta ese momento

No me llames así- ya no me miraba, solo veía a las petunias que había estado regando- ya no quiero estar contigo, ya no vamos a estar juntos

Mi corazón se rompió, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, dolía, dolía mucho, dolía como nunca nada lo había hecho antes- No me hagas esto, Shaoran no me hagas esto- caí sobre mis rodillas, estaba temblando y apenas y podía hablar entre sollozos, levante la cara y lo mire- ¿Por qué Shaoran?¿por qué nos haces esto? Yo te amo, eso no te importa

No eres lo que necesito- ese hombre que hablaba no era el mismo chico con el que había crecido, no era el chico que amaba, era un desconocido que estaba rompiendo mi corazón- no eres lo que necesito en este momento de mi vida

Se dio la vuelta, y se fue sin darme siquiera una última mirada. Me rompió en tantos pedazos y ni siquiera se disculpó por eso, solo me dejo allí, tirada en suelo rogando por él.

_**Fin flashback**_

Me limpio las lágrimas mientras coloco la fotografía en su lugar, este no era el modo en el que quería iniciar mi semana de descanso, no importa que hayan pasado los años, aún hay dolor, puedo negarlo pero aun duele cuando lo recuerdo, yo no merecía que me dejara así, yo no merecía sufrir así. Siempre me he preguntado ¿alguna vez me amaste? ¿Realmente sentiste algo por mí alguna vez Shaoran o solo me utilizaste?

Ya estamos aquí- dice Nick apenas abren la puerta, mis pequeños terremotos entran corriendo y se aferran a mi pierna, apenas puedo creer que ya tengan diez años, abrazo sus cabecitas mientras miro a mis hermanos

¿Cómo estuvo su campamento?- cada luna llena mis hermanos y nuestros amigos llevan a los niños a acampar en fin de semana, es una tradición que hemos tenido desde hace generaciones

Fue fabuloso mamá- dice Jace, mi primogénito, con una sonrisa enorme mis ojos de pueden separarse de él- vimos muchos animalitos

Levanto la vista y veo a Touya olfatear y luego mirarme, mi hermano lo sabe, sabe que él estuvo aquí- No lo digas, Touya, por favor no lo digas- mi voz suena suplicante en su mente, sé que los niños siguen hablando pero no los escucho, solo puedo rogarle a mi hermano que no lo diga, que no lo nombre.

Nick ha sido amigo de Touya desde el día en que nacieron y eso lo combirtio en otro hermano par mí, el día que Shaoran me dejo fue Nick quien me encontró, fue el quien me levanto y me abrazo mientras decía que todo iba a estar bien, si él se entera que Shaoran estuvo aquí enloquecería.

Mami- dice Violeta, mi hija menor- ¿Por qué lloraste?

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Nick y justo cuando el infierno esta por desatarse, su teléfono suena y por el tono sé que es de la comisaria.

No estoy salvada por la campana, el apocalipsis solo se atrasó, puedo ver el reproche en sus ojos y un claro vamos a hablar de esto.

* * *

Hello bellezas, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

kathie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué está pasando?**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Vayan a dejar las cosas a su habitación, dulzuras- digo para que los niños no escuchen la llamada, mis cuatro pequeños corren hacia las escaleras mientras ríen y planean que van a hacer ahora que están en casa

Nick responde el teléfono, la voz de Renard se escucha dándole información sobre una escena del crimen a la que debe ir de inmediato, habían encontrado otro cuerpo en el puerto con extrañas marcas por todas partes, parecía que había sido atacado por un animal.

Quiere hablar contigo- dice Nick dándome el teléfono para que hable con el capitán, puedo ver los cuestionamientos reflejados en sus ojos, ojos en los que también me veo reflejada yo y todos mis wesen, también veo mis sentimientos en ellos y doy gracias de que él no pueda hacerlo, tomo el teléfono aunque mis manos están templando

Kinomoto al habla- digo, mi voz temblando un poco mientras la pesada mirada de Nick descansa sobre mí

Sé que es tu receso kinomoto pero necesitamos a todo el personal disponible, acompaña a Burkhardt, esto parece sin duda un caso en su área de especialidad- dice para luego colgar

Quiere que vaya contigo, cree que es un ataque wesen, voy a llamar a Monroe y Rosaliee para que cuiden a los niños, tú llama a Hank y a Wu, vamos a necesitar apoyo, estos casos están fuera de control- digo entregándole su teléfono y tomando el mio para llamar a nuestros amigos para pedirle que cuiden a mis hijos

Después de dejar a los niños con nuestros amigos, Nick, Touya y yo vamos en camino al puerto y el ambiente dentro del auto esta tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, así que decido hablar sin dejar de ver por la ventana de la camioneta

Vino a verme, solo estuvo cinco minutos parado en la puerta, quería hablar conmigo aunque siendo honesta no se sobre que podríamos tener que hablar él y yo, fue bastante claro la última vez que hablamos- digo, mi voz tiembla no quiero discutir con Nick por esto- lo grite y se fue, eso es todo

Si eso es todo ¿Por qué lloraste, Sak?- dice Nick en ese tono autoritario que usa cuando está irritado, no sé qué responder a esa pregunta, cuando abro la boca para empezar a balbucear se escucha las voz de mi hermano desde el asiento trasero

Por qué esta herida, Nick- dice Touya- porque no lo ha superado y tú y yo sabemos que el corazón de los kinomoto es muy insensato, a Sak todavía le duele, quizás ya no es un corazón roto como tal pero su orgullo aun esta lastimado

Ya no lo amo, Nick- digo finalmente aun sin voltear a verlo - es difícil verlo y no pensar en todo lo que me hizo, pero no lloré por él, lloré por mí, por mis sentimientos pisoteados, lloré por mis hijos, él no ha estado ahí para ellos nunca. Papá es todo para mí y pensar que ellos no van a tener esa clase de relación con el suyo me mata

No lo necesitan, me tienen a mí, a tu hermano, a nuestros amigos- dice sin verme, extiende una de sus manos y la pone sobre mi pierna y aprieta. En ese gesto de soporte y apoyo que ha hecho desde que somos niños- él es quien está perdiendo se de grandes cosas, no ustedes

Y así nuestra plática sobre Shaoran termina, finalmente llegamos a la escena del crimen y puedo olerlo inmediatamente- Hundjägers, este lugar apesta a Hundjägers, Nick.

Salimos del auto rápidamente y nos acercamos al lugar en el que están los forenses acomodando el cuerpo junto a Hank y Wu, mientras Touya habla con el capitán yo y Nick vamos a darle un vistazo al cuerpo, reconozco a la victima de inmediato y mi estómago se retuerce

Es Clow Reed, trabajaba para el consejo del submundo- Digo mirando a Nick- era un Jägerbär

¿Por qué lo retiraron?- Pregunta Hank, la curiosidad inundaba sus ojos

Fue retirado por que se unió a la resistencia, quería derrocar a la familia real- digo levantando los hombros- esto es un asesinato político, el rey envió a sus matones a por él y ellos cumplieron sus órdenes.

El capitán Renard y mi hermano Touya se reúnen con nosotros, los forenses se llevan el cuerpo a la morgue para hacerle la autopsia correspondiente- ¿Alguna pista de esto?- dice Renard

Fue un ataque Hundjäger, probablemente los asesinos ya dejaron Portland- Dijo Nick

Quiero ver los otros cuerpos, es posible que haya relación entre los asesinatos- digo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- tu padre al parecer envía sus saludos, Renard. ¿Qué vamos a decirle a la prensa?

Que es una investigación reservada, nadie va a dar información de nada- dice- si la familia real está detrás de esto es mejor mantenerlo todo en secreto, es posible que todas las grandes familias este involucradas.

Miro a Nick y el miedo en sus ojos es perceptible, la familia real ha estado tras los Grimm por generaciones, ya han atacado a Nick con anterioridad y ahora que él y Adalind tiene a Diana y a Kelly sé que su temor a que los usen para lastimarlo es enorme, tomo su mano y le susurro que todo irá bien que haremos que todo esté bien pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de que nos espera.

Al parecer el infierno en la tierra ya se desato y nadie está preparado para afrontarlo.

* * *

+Hundjäger: Wesen parecidos a perros de caza

+Jägerbär: Wesen tipo oso

Hello bellezas, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

kathie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 4: Nuestro pasado**

_**Shaoran p.o.v**_

Estoy sentado en la azotea de mi edificio con mi guitarra, siempre me ha gustado componer en lugares inusuales y quizás peligrosos. Ha pasado una semana desde que la vi, no he podido dejar de escribir canciones sobre cómo me siento, sobre como creo que ella se siente pero sobre todo no he podido dejar de pensar en como quiero que ella se sienta. En el pasado fallé, realmente me equivoque pero era joven y deje que la fama me deslumbrara y que personas sin importancia me hicieran dudar de todo, me hicieran dejarla de lado. La puerta se abre y veo a Eriol y a Takashi acercarse aunque este último la hace menos ya que le tiene miedo a las alturas.

¿Vas a decirnos lo que pasa o vamos a tener que sacarte la información, estas actuando muy extraño Shao?- dice Eriol mientras se sienta a mi lado

Has estado de un ánimo de la mierda Shaoran, ¿tiene que ver con la futura boda de la perra de Meiling?- takashi se sienta a unos 5 metros de nosotros, él no es muy sutil con las palabras, es un boca sucia como diría mi mamá, además de que ella jamás fue de su agrado

La vi Eriol, por fin pude verla y me odia- digo sin mirarlos- No puedo culparla, fui un imbécil

Sak es incapaz de odiar a alguien- dice Eriol, takashi se asombra ante la mención de un nombre que no le es familiar- ella no es de la clase de personas que guarda rencor por demasiado tiempo

Tú no la viste, fueron unos cuantos minutos pero todavía puedo sentir el desprecio de su mirada sobre mí- toco algunos acordes en mi guitarra mientras la curiosidad de Takashi sobre el tema aumenta- Me miro como si fuera la peor basura del mundo

¿Quién carajos es Sak?- dice por fin Takashi, la confusión en su rostro podría resultar incluso divertida, ninguno de los dos le respondemos, yo sigo tocando mi guitarra y eso solo logra desespéralo más- maldita sea, díganme

No podemos contener la risa, parece un niño en medio de una pataleta- Es mi ex, salí con ella antes de conocer a Meiling

¿Antes de que formáramos la banda?- Eriol y yo nos miramos, esto podría cambiar la forma en la que Takashi me ve, en la que todos me ven

Sí y no- digo finalmente, la honestidad es la base de las buenas relaciones- yo aún salía con ella cuando iniciamos la banda, termine con ella…termine con ella cuando conocí a Mei, nunca les dije nada de ella porque estaba preocupado de que ella no encajara de que no se llevara bien con el mundo del espectáculo, sé que suena como una excusa bastante pobre e incluso estúpida pero es la verdad

La verdad ella les habría caído muy bien- dice Eriol, Takashi solo me mira y hace gestos como diciéndome que continúe y eso hago

Le di la espalda, ella me apoyo siempre, cundo era un don nadie con sueños demasiado grandes ella estuvo allí conmigo, diciéndome que podía lograrlo, ella nunca me dejo solo y yo simplemente le di la espalda como si ella no fuera importante en mi vida. Yo le fallé, tenía miedo de que nuestra relación arruinara mi trabajo o al revés, que lo que hago la alejara de mí y Meiling lo notó, notó mi miedo al fracaso y se acercó como una amiga al principio y con el tiempo caí por ella, deje que me llenara de inseguridades sobre Sakura que ahora se eran estúpidas, deje que me convirtiera en alguien que no era solo para complacerla. Yo le fallé y me fallé.

Enserio fuiste un maldito imbécil pero no te culpo, éramos jóvenes y todos cometemos errores- dice Takashi en un tono tan serio que no parece él- no voy a mentir, no me esperaba esto, no de ti, pero nadie es jodidamente perfecto así que no voy a juzgarte

Gracias- es todo lo que puedo decir

Wow, sonaste casi como un adulto consiente- dice Eriol y todos reímos- casi parece que tu edad mental por fin es afín o al menos cercana a tu edad real, quizás unos 20 años

Genial- dice Takashi- a mi edad mental ya se le permite beber, vamos por una cerveza

Eriol tiene razón, Sak les hubiera encantado, pero como dice mamá los hubiera no existen y por eso tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de las malas decisiones del pasado, de nuestro pasado.

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Hottie tengo lo que me pediste- dice Wu entrando al despacho con su block de notas y algunas carpetas en la mano, hottie, hace tiempo no usaban ese apodo- por ahora hay 20 casos de muertes similares a la de nuestro amigo el oso en el pacífico noroeste, son 5 en Seattle, 8 en Vancouver y 7 aquí en Portland.

Wu deja las carpetas sobre mi escritorio- Estas son los archivos de las autopsias, todos tienen la misma causa de muerte, ataque de animal desconocido, en el laboratorio siguen buscando posible ADN para ver si pueden ubicar a los culpables. Y aquí están las direcciones de residencia de las víctimas- me entrega una hoja de su bloc y se dirige hacia la salida, ya en la puerta se gira para mirarme- Suerte consiguiendo información- y se va, dejándome con carpetas que contienen rostros y nombres familiares. Estoy tan concentrada en la información en mis manos que cuando me teléfono suena doy un brinco. Ya son las 10 de la noche y me acaba de llegar un mensaje de voz, un mensaje de voz de Shaoran, veo que hay varias llamadas perdidas suyas y la verdad no sé qué pensar sobre esto. Ya había enterrado el pasado, nuestro pasado, ¿por qué decidió volver?

Veo la pantalla de mi celular, indecisa entre si escuchar el mensaje o solo eliminarlo directamente, muerdo mi esfero en desesperación ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar si lo escucho?,no va a pasar nada así que me coloco mis auriculares y decido reproducir el mensaje.

* * *

Hello bonicas, espero estén súper bien.

Este cap nos da un poquito de luz respecto a la visión de Shaoran, espero les guste.

Espero sus comentarios.

Besitos,

kathie


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Doy en el botón para reproducir el mensaje, se escucha el ruido a lo lejos de lo que creo es un bar, la suave maldición que sale de los labios de Shaoran me sorprende y entonces puedo escuchar claramente la voz de un Shaoran que sin duda está muy ebrio.

_Heyyy, Bonitaa sakuritaa, jajaja… esto es muy mala idea ¿verdad? Probablemente no debería estar haciendo esto, estoy algo borracho, aah, de hecho creo que es muy bueno que no hayas respondido, heh, no tengo idea de que decir justo ahora, yo, eeeh, yo te extraño, llevo mucho tiempo extrañándote. No quiero molestarte, por dios que no, pero yo… yo quería que lo supieras, yo necesitaba que lo supieras. Sabes que yo no hablo mucho sobre mis sentimientos, pero yo creo que debes saberlo, debes saber cómo me siento con todo esto_\- su voz se corta por lo que parece el grito de uno de sus amigos llamándolo cobarde y él mandándolo a la mierda por interrumpirlo- _ me duele, me duele mucho lo que nos hice, Sak. Yo seguí avanzando… seguí con mi vida… como si nada aunque sentía que estaba dejando una parte importante atrás. Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento. Y te extraño, más de lo que pensé, más de lo que querría aceptar estando sobrio._

_Yo…yo… yo extraño todo de ti, tu bonita cara, tus hermosos ojos verdes, tu estúpido aroma, dios como extraño ese perfume a vainilla, tus manos, tu cuerpo, tu risa, tu…todo, extraño tenerte, hhhm, extraño ser especial para ti. Sé que ya no eres mía y hace mucho tú probablemente dejaste de sentir que yo te pertenecía, pero…eeh… yo… yo aún siento que hay… una parte de mí que es tuya, una parte de mí que te pertenece todavía, patético ¿no crees? Saber que no soy la persona que está contigo, es lo que realmente me mata, y sé que es mi culpa._

Escucho murmullos a su alrededor, parece que sus amigos se burlan de él por lo que está diciendo, la verdad es bastante difícil entender cuando es obvio que todos están borrachos- _ nunca te dije lo mucho que significas para mí, yo debí decírtelo, yo debí habértelo hecho saber, yo debí decirte lo importante que eras para mí, lo mucho que yo…lo mucho que yo te… lo mucho que yo te amo. Listo ya lo dije, no es como que esto vaya a cambiar algo pero debías saberlo._

_¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?, porque yo sí, teníamos seis años y…y puede que en ese momento no supiera lo que era el amor pero verte fue como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado, desde ese momento te volviste mi rayito de sol, tú…tú eres el mejor momento de mi vida, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Lamento mucho todo lo que hice, lamento haberte lastimado, yo… yo fui un imbécil pero sobre todo lamento no ser el hombre para ti. Creo que ya es hora de que cierre la boca, mientras más hablo más me avergüenzo a mí mismo ante ti. Cuídate, babygirl, te amo._

Estoy en shock, he escuchado el mensaje por lo menos tres veces y aún sigo sin procesarlo, ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Qué gana con todo esto?, tomo mi cabello entre mis manos con fuerza por la desesperación y tengo tantas ganas de gritarle, estoy tan confundida con su actuar, ya había pasado una semana creí que ya no me iba a contactar, que ya había desaparecido de nuevo de mi vida. Pero, no menciono a los niños, no dijo una sola palabra sobre nuestros hijos.

¿Qué pasa, Saku?- doy un salto ante la voz de Nick que aparece de la nada, estaba tan centrada en mi desesperación que no lo vi entrar.

No es nada, solo me preocupa mucho este caso, reconozco a 11 de las víctimas, todos miembros del consejo wesen, representantes del submundo, varios eran conocidos de mi papá. Voy a comunicarme con Yukito para ver si él reconoce a los demás- digo como si realmente fuera eso lo que me preocupara

Vamos a averiguar que está pasando, por cierto llego este nuevo folio, según lo que entendí fue atacado por nuestros sospechosos pero no murió, está en la clínica central- me entrega una carpeta y en cuanto la abro no puedo evitar la sorpresa- yo sé quién es este chico, es Shiro, era amigo de shaoran, es un Balam, es uno de los informantes de la resistencia, trabaja como escolta de la familia real, lo descubrieron, seguro consiguieron la información sobre las otras víctimas con él. Tengo que ir a verlo

Me levanto de un salto de mi silla, tomo mi chaqueta y salgo corriendo del despacho, todo esto es un desastre.

* * *

+Balam: wesen tipo tigre

Hello bonicas, espero estén súper bien.

Espero les guste este nuevo cap.

Espero sus comentarios.

Besitos,

kathie


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 6:** **La confusión **

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Pase una noche de perros, fui a la clínica para saber cómo estaba Shiro, saber si estaba bien y si podía ayudarme a saber si la verrat está tras Diana, la hija de Nick es parte de la realeza y obviamente la deben querer de su lado en esta guerra invisible, pero en cuanto llegue y supe que estaba en cuidados intensivos supe que no iba a ser así. Estaba tan lastimado, no sé cómo pudo seguir con vida después de tanto daño. Y sé que pudo ser peor, él es un Balam así es que es más resistente, cualquier otro no habría podido soportarlo.

Hoy me desde temprano me fui a buscar a las familias de las víctimas que pude identificar pero como mi día al parecer estaba destinado a ser una mierda, no pude encontrarlos, fueron reubicados para protegerlos y el consejo se niega a darme su ubicación.

Entro a la comisaria con el ánimo en el suelo- ¿Qué pasó dulzura? ¿Pudiste hablar con él anoche?- es lo primero que escucho cuando entro en el despacho, Nick está sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos reportes, estuve fuera de la comisaria todo el día intentando conseguir información sobre los casos e intentando trabajar para no pensar en otras cosas

Está en coma, Nick- digo dejándome caer en mi silla- Shiro está en coma, no saben si realmente algún día va a despertar

Y si está en coma no puede darte información- dice Hank entregándome una taza de té que acepto gustosa - ¿Deberíamos dejar a más agentes custodiando el hospital?

Sí, es muy necesario- bebo de mi té mientras me acomodo mejor en mi escritorio, saco mi teléfono y les muestro una fotografía que tome la noche anterior- lo marcaron, esa quemadura en su brazo es la marca del traidor y los traidores deben morir, así que si se enteran que sigue vivo van a intentar terminar el trabajo

Nick tiene la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la silla- Esto tiene que ver con Diana, lo sé. Ella es casi una fuerza de la naturaleza y es hija de Renard, eso la hace miembro de la realeza, su objetivo no es solo destruir a la resistencia, ellos quieren a mi hija también.

Todo va a estar bien Nick- digo, viéndolo directamente y estirándome para tomar su mano- somos una manada y en la manada se cuidan los unos a los otros, a Diana no va a pasarle nada, nuestra familia va a estar a salvo, no importa lo que haya que hacer para defendernos, vamos a hacerlo todo y más para mantenernos a salvo y juntos.

Lo de la manada, ¿es porque eres parte Blutbad, Saku?- dice Hank riéndose, le gruño de manera amistosa y todos reímos- pero hablando enserio Nick, somos un equipo, todo va a ir de maravilla

Es hora de ir a casa, necesito ver a mis niños y hablar con Adalind de lo que pensamos- dice Nick mientras recoge sus cosas, yo también necesito a mis bebés

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Estoy en mi cama, abrazada a mis hijos, normalmente eso me hace dormir como un bebé, en total y completa paz, este es mi lugar seguro pero hoy solo puedo estar viendo al techo por que no puedo dejar de pensar y dar vueltas en la cama. No solo es todo el asunto de los asesinatos, de la verrat o de la resistencia, es el mensaje de Shaoran lo que me está enloqueciendo, lo que no me deja dormir.

"_Nunca te dije lo mucho que significas para mí, yo debí decírtelo, yo debí habértelo hecho saber, yo debí decirte lo importante que eras para mí, lo mucho que yo…lo mucho que yo te… lo mucho que yo te amo. Listo ya lo dije, no es como que esto vaya a cambiar algo pero debías saberlo."_

¿Para que debía yo saber eso?, ni siquiera sé si él realmente quería decir eso, quizás solo estaba demasiado borracho y dijo cosas por decirlas, no me ha llamado de nuevo así que eso solo aumenta mis dudas. ¿Debería llamarlo yo? No, él es quien quiere hablar, ¿qué quiere de mí ahora? ¿Quiere cambiar nuestra situación? ¿Quiere que seamos amigos? ¿Quiere pasar tiempo con los niños?

Mi cabeza está hecha un lio, estoy tan confundida, necesito hablar de esto con alguien, necesito hablar con Tomoyo, pero ella es su hermana, las cosas podrían tornarse incomodas. Maldito sea Shaoran, está poniendo mi vida de cabeza de nuevo y prometí que eso no iba a pasarme de nuevo, esto es como volver a ser una adolescente perdida y muy confundida.

* * *

+Balam: wesen tipo tigre

\+ La verrat: es una antigua organización Wesen fundada en Europa en el año de 1945 que sirve a las Siete Casas reales, cuyo objetivo es mantener la estabilidad en el mundo Wesen.

+Blutbad: wesen tipo lobo

Hello bonicas, espero estén súper bien.

Espero les guste.

Espero sus comentarios.

Besitos,

kathie


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 7: Todo es un desastre**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto, hablo desde la comisaria de Portland, puede comunicarme por favor con Yukito Tsukishiro- Digo a la secretaria que me contesta el teléfono

Un momento por favor señorita, es sargento está en una reunión, permítame preguntarle si puede comunicarse con usted ahora mismo- Dice mientras la escucho moverse y hablar con Yukito

Hey, Saku- dice Yukito, su voz se suaviza como si fuera a decirme un secreto- tengo tu información, todas las personas que me enviaste pertenecieron al consejo wesen y fueron representantes ante el consejo del submundo, todos retirados por la misma razón.

Todos murieron en ataques Hundjäger, creemos que es un ataque de la verrat- Hablo bajito por que los niños están corriendo por toda la casa y no quiero que me escuchen

Las siete casas reales están detrás de esto Sak, y no son ataques a wesen aislados, aquí en nueva york han asesinado no solo wesen, han ido por los warlocks y las ninfas; como te lo imaginaras eran miembros de la resistencia- El tono de preocupación de Yukito es notorio- Estamos ante una guerra Sak, las fuerzas están empezando a acuartelarse.

Creemos que van a intentar venir a por Diana de nuevo, su poder en las manos equivocadas puede llegar a destruirnos a todo- digo obviamente preocupada- ¿crees que el Wesenrein tenga algo que ver también con esto?

El silencio del otro lado de la línea me asusta- acaba de llegarme un mensaje, la Weenrein tiene que ver, varias de las víctimas estaban en matrimonios mixtos y habían sido amenazados por ello. Tengo que dejarte Sak pero voy a llamarte pronto, cuídate- y me cuelga

Mierda- digo mientras me recuesto en mi cama, esto se está poniendo aun peor, el wesenrein ha sido un dolor en mi trasero, yo represento todo lo que ellos odian, soy un insulto a la pureza wesen que ellos defienden

Mami dijo una mala palabra, mami dijo una mala palabra - canturrean mis hijos- ¿ahora nosotros podemos decirla?- pregunta Alec

Claro que no bellezas, mamá la dijo sin pensar, voy a poner un billete en la jarra de las malas palabras, ustedes no la repitan- digo mientras me levanto y me pongo de rodillas frente a ellos- denle un abrazo a mamá, por favor

Mis niñitos corren a mí y me dan todo ese hermoso amor que me hace sentir completa, los tomo fuerte entres mis brazos, ¿Cómo voy a protegerlos de todo esto?

* * *

Todo se está yendo muy muy a la mierda, querida- es lo primero que digo en cuanto Tomoyo responde el teléfono- mi vida se está poniendo tan difícil

¿Qué pasa, bonica?- su voz suena preocupada- ¿Es sobre los niños?

Si y no- digo, estoy en casa de mi papa, traje a los niños a pasar tiempo con él para poder hablar por teléfono- ha habido muchos asesinatos y están relacionados con las familias reales y el Wesenrein, estoy asustada de que vengan por nosotros, por las personas que amamos. Estoy tan desesperada que incluso he pensado en enviar a los niños a Nueva Orleans con mi mamá. Sabes que el aquelarre es intocable pero yo no podría vivir sin ellos a mi lado, pero tampoco puedo irme y dejar a los demás de lado. Quizás nos ataquen para quitarnos a Diana, quizás vengan a matarnos a todos. Estoy llena de presión, estoy preocupada pero tengo que seguir con mi trabajo y buscar la forma de protegerlos a todos. Siento que voy a explotar.

¿El wesenrein aún existe?- pregunta Tomoyo claramente alterada por lo que acabo de decir- creí que se había desmantelado después de lo de Monroe

Ese tipo de organizaciones no desaparecen dulzura, después de que secuestraran a Monroe y Nick apresara a todos los que puso, las disidencias se unieron de nuevo y están jodiendo otra vez- le contesto, me doy la vuelta en la cama como abrazándome a mí misma- los ataques han aumentado y yo de hecho estoy faltando a la oficina por supuesto trabajo de campo, necesito pensar en un buen plan de acción para protegernos pero no sé me ocurre nada

Y a todo eso se le une mi hermano enviándote mensajes estando ebrio ¿verdad?- dice Tomoyo sin mucho tacto

¿Qué carajos quiere Shaoran?- pregunto finalmente en voz alta

No lo sé, y Eriol tampoco- dice Tomoyo- y créeme hemos intentado averiguarlo por todos los medios

Dile que se aleje, no solo porque no tiene nada que hacer cerca de mí y los niños, sino porque puede volverse un objetivo, puede hacerlos a ustedes un objetivo, una forma de lastimarnos- digo seria- dile que me deje en paz o voy a alejarlo a las malas y sabes que no será bonito

Okey bonica, no te preocupes lo mantendré alejado- dice Tomoyo- intenta descansar

Descansa Tomy- digo y cuelgo, bajo a ver a los niños y están jugando y correteando por todo el patio y entonces lo huelo, hundjägers y vienen por nosotros.

* * *

\+ Wesenrein: _Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen_. Una organización terrorista que ataca a los wesens que no mantienen la "pureza wesen".

Hello bellezas, espero les encante este capítulo.

Las leo en los reviews.

Besos

Kathie


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 8: El ataque y sus consecuencias**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Tomo a rápido a los niños y los meto al sótano, oigo los gruñidos que vienen desde afuera- Necesito que se queden aquí, no salgan por nada en el mundo. Llamen a sus tíos, los amo

Salgo corriendo de allí y sello la puerta con un encantamiento, me giro y hago woge en mi forma de mauvais dentes, salgo al patio corriendo, hay seis hundjägers, y por la forma en la que estos trabajan sé que hay más que están por venir. Papá ya dejo inconscientes a dos, ataco sin detenerme a pensar en nada, dejo inconscientes a otros de nuestros atacantes siempre consiente de que no debo dejar que se acerquen a la casa y que no debo matarlos tampoco, nadie se mete con mis hijos y se quedan con eso, mis amigos llegan, Hank y Nick disparan, Wu, Rosalee y Monroe atacan es su forma wesen. No es fácil, estoy sangrando y solo puedo pensar en que mis hijos estén bien pero lo conseguimos, detenemos la primera amenaza pero sabemos que no va a ser la última.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunta Hank- dudo que ponerlos bajo custodia policial sea suficiente

Hay que mantenerlos encadenados y sacarles toda la información que podamos- dice Wu mientras me limpia algunas heridas, mis hijos están en casa de Nick con Adalind y Touya- una vez lo consigamos decidimos que más hacer

Hay que hacerlos pedazos- nos giramos y ahí está Yukito pero no está solo- Sabemos que sí los dejamos bajo custodia policial van a escapar

Yukito- grito mientras corro a él, lo abrazo fuerte. Es bueno tenerlo aquí, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible

Hola pequeño monstruo- dice Yukito entre risas- también me alegra mucho verte, hola a todos los demás, él es Seshomaru Taisho y viene a ayudarnos

Después de los saludos y las presentaciones correspondientes, decidimos que lo mejor es que todos cambiemos de lugar de residencia, ya saben dónde ubicarnos y nada va a evitar que vuelvan a atacarnos. Necesitamos poner a nuestros hijos a salvo, no quiero que ellos vuelvan a pasar por algo como esto de nuevo. Seshomaru es detective en Canadá y conoció a Yukito en un viaje de trabajo a New york, él es también un multiwesen, no hay muchos de nosotros por eso me alegra conocer a otros.

Así que una multiwesen- dice Seshomaru sentándose junto a mí en el porche de la casa de papá, sonriéndome, este hombre es una belleza- es bueno saber de otros como nosotros ¿no crees?

Lo es, aquí en portland no hay muchos- digo, su sonrisa es contagiosa- ¿puedo saber quiénes eres?

Su sonrisa se ensancha- mi papá es un Apgadnieks, era soldado y conoció a mamá en servicio, en ese tiempo ella era detective, ella es una Dämonfeue. Tienen un historia de amor muy bonita, quizás te la cuente en otro momento. Así que soy parte Apgadnieks y Dämonfeue, además desarrollé una parte de Balam y una de Löwen. Fue difícil, en la familia no hay otro multiwesen, mis abuelos dejaron de hablarnos por un tiempo, sabes cómo puede ponerse el Wesenrein de pesado sobre nosotros. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura?

Como ya sabes papá es un Blutbad, conoció a mamá en la escuela él era el maestro y ella su estudiante, ella es una Hexenbiest. Mamá viene de una familia de parejas mezcladas, mi abuelo era de hecho un Grimm- digo sonriendo viendo hacia el cielo, eso fue un escándalo cuando sucedió, me encanta venir de una familia mezclada- Así que era obvio que en algún momento aparecería un multiwesen en la familia, soy parte Blutbad, parte Hexenbiest, parte Mauvais dentes, parte Kitsune y parte Koschie. Mis padres se separaron, así que crecí en el aquelarre con mi mamá, fue un buen lugar para crecer siendo muy honesta.

Giro a verlo y está sonriendo- Tu familia suena genial, la mía fue de linaje puro de ambos lados hasta que mis padres decidieron estar juntos, ellos fueron una vergüenza para sus familias durante un tiempo pero terminaron por aceptarnos. ¿Cuál fue tu primer woge? El mío fue el Löwen, mis padres no podían creerlo, estaban tan sorprendidos de que su unión había creado un wesen distinto al suyo.- ríe y es difícil no hacerlo con él

La hexenbiest, por eso prefirieron que creciera en el aquelarre y no en la manada, papá siempre a creído que el primer wesen que desarrolla un multiwesen será el dominante- digo sonriendo- y quizás tenga razón.

¿Y tus hijos?- pregunta, claramente muy curioso- ¿ya sabes si son multiwesen?

Aun no lo sabemos, su padre no es wesen así que es probable que no lo sean- digo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, me emociona hablar de mis hijos- sus primeros wesen son de hecho relacionados con otras generaciones de la familia. Jace es un Blutbad, Alec es un Koschie, Yue es un Fuchsbau, Kero es un Klaustreich, Violeta es una hexenbiest y Elizabeth es una Luisant-Pecheur.- Puedo ver la sorpresa en su ojos por la cantidad- fue una camada grande , lo sé- digo riendo-Tienen diez años, aún tenemos tiempo para saber si son multi o no.

Tienes un linda familia Sakura- dice él, su expresión se pone seria y eso me asusta un poco- voy a ayudarte a protegerla, voy a apoyarte en todo esto, ahora soy un miembro más de tu equipo.

Sonrió, este chico me agrada- Gracias, enserio. ¿Dónde van a quedarse?, porque pueden quedarse en mi casa, a los niños les encantaría conocer otro multiwesen.

Será un placer quedarnos en tu casa- responde Yukito saliendo de la puerta y Seshomaru asiente

Este ataque al parecer va a tener consecuencias que no son del todo negativas, Seshomaru parece una buena consecuencia.

* * *

\+ Mauvais dentes: wesen tipo tigre dientes de sable

\+ Apgadnieks: Wesen con aspecto de un perro husky.

\+ Dämonfeue: Wesen con apariencia de dragones

\+ Löwen: Wesen con aspecto de león

\+ Blutbad: wesen tipo lobo

\+ Hexenbiest: bestia bruja

\+ Kitsune: Wesen parecido a un zorro blanco

\+ Koschie: Wesen radioactivos. Los Koschie tienen la capacidad de curar a otros seres de lesiones graves y enfermedades. A veces la lesión o dolencia se cura instantáneamente junto con cualquier dolor asociado con ella, mientras que otras veces el dolor persiste durante un tiempo, pero poco a poco desaparece con el tiempo. Koschie también puede afectar a personas con envenenamiento por radiación que matarán a la víctima dentro de unos pocos días.

\+ Fuchsbau: Wesen parecido al zorro

\+ Klaustreich: wesen tipo gatos savajes

\+ Luisant-Pecheur: wesen tipo nutria

Hello bellezas, espero que les guste este capítulo. Tenía que incluir a Seshomaru de Inuyasha, es el crush de mi infancia y siendo honesta aun no lo supero.

Aun no sé si voy a dejar a Sakura con Shaoran o no. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Las leo en los reviews.

Besos

Kathie


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 9: Mantente bajo control.**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Ya estoy en casa- grito y en cuestión de segundos tengo a mis angelitos aferrándose a mí- adivinen quien viene a pasar la noche

Tio yukito- gritan y corren a abrazarlo, y luego se dan cuenta del desconocido, los ojos de mis hijas brillan en admiración y los de mis niños en curiosidad

Él es Seshomaru, es amigo de tio yukito- digo- ¿Qué decimos cuando conocemos a alguien nuevo?

Mis hijos lo saludan y se presentan- ¿vienes a ayudar verdad?- dice Jace mirándolo, Seshomaru asiente y mi bebé sonríe- gracias, necesitamos ayuda con los malos

Seshomaru sonríe, se inclina para estar a su altura- todo va a estar bien campeón, ya vas a ver como todo termina pronto- levanta la vista y solo puedo agradecerle por ayudarme a hacer que mis hijos se sientan seguros de nuevo

* * *

Es media noche y me despierta el ruido de mi teléfono, mis hijos están en la cama conmigo; respondo la llamada sin ver quien es solo para callarlo y que no despierte a los niños.

Kinomoto al habla- digo medio adormilada todavía

Hola saku- me tenso, que mierda hace Shaoran

Aléjate- digo levantándome de la cama- el mensaje fue bastante claro, aléjate o voy a obligarte

Quiero ver a mis hijos- eso se siente como una bofetada

Tu y yo no tenemos hijos- respondo inmediatamente, no va a hacerles esto

Sakura, por favor no digas estupideces- estoy tan molesta él es quien está diciendo estupideces- quiero ver a mis hijos, ellos necesitan conocerme, yo necesito verlos

¿Para qué carajos quieres verlos?- digo muy enojada, me siento en las escaleras claramente irritada- ¿sabes siquiera cuantos hijos tengo? ¿Sabes si son niños o niñas? – la única respuesta que obtengo es silencio

Fuiste muy claro cuando te dije que estaba embarazada- digo, el nudo formándose en mi garganta, no voy a llorar, no va a hacerme llorar- ellos son mi problema no el tuyo, ellos no cuentan para ti, lo único que importa son los hijos que Meiling pueda darte.- sé que voy a ser cruel pero es la verdad- ah, Cierto que ella te boto como la basura que eres. Te lo digo por última vez, aléjate o voy a hacerte pedazos, no te metas con mis hijos o vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida- cuelgo la llamada y quiero gritar. Maldito seas Shaoran Li.

¿Está todo bien?- escucho la voz de Seshomaru, las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, le cuento toda la historia, él me escucha atentamente, no habla solo me escucha y cuando termino de hablar me abraza fuertemente y limpia mis lágrimas con delicadeza.

Quiero hacerlo pedazos, ¿Por qué ahora?, me entere que estaba embarazada un par de semanas después de que él me dejara, su respuesta mi embarazo me destrozo, mis hijos han pasado diez años sin él, sé que creen que es su culpa que su papá no los quiera- las lágrimas siguen deslizándose por mis mejillas- no quiero que los lastime, ellos no merecen todo el daño que él nos ha hecho. Les di un padre de mierda.

Pero les has dado también un familia unida, una familia que los ama, un hogar feliz, ellos no se están perdiendo nada al no tener a ese hombre en sus vidas- dice tomando mi mano- no dejes que él te descontrole, sé que quieres hacerlo pedazos, desaparecerlo, está metiéndose con algo que es muy importante para ti pero tienes que controlarte, no dejes que te quite la paz. Y si es necesario yo voy a alejarlo, sé que también quieres mantenerlo alejado del peligro que representa estar cerca de ti en este momento, yo voy a ayudarte a que todo esté bien.

Gracias, Seshomaru- digo viéndolo a los ojos- de verdad muchas gracias.

Ahora a dormir, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana- dice levantándose y ayudándome a ponerme de pie

Buenas noches Taisho- digo sonriendo- y gracias de nuevo

Buenas noches, Kinomoto- dice él- con todo gusto

Mi vida se está poniendo de cabeza y lo odio pero Seshomaru tiene razón, tengo que mantenerme bajo control.

Me levanto en la mañana y mis hijos no están conmigo, los escucho reírse en la cocina con nuestros amigos, vamos a mudarnos hoy, Nick encontró un buen lugar en el que podemos estar seguros, es un conjunto de bodegas muy bien ubicadas, tiene un grupo de túneles que pueden sernos muy útiles.

Bajo a la cocina y los veo, Seshomaru tiene razón, no les di un buen padre pero han crecidos rodeados de una familia llena de amor, no necesitan a Shaoran, mis hermanos y mis amigos han sido una imagen paterna para ellos, mi papá ha estado siempre ahí, ellos no lo necesitan y jamás lo harán.

¿Bacon pancakes, pequeño monstruo?- dice Touya ofreciéndome un plato con tres tortillas

Sí, por favor- tenemos una buena vida y voy a luchar por conservarla, shaoran puede irse muy a la mierda, no va a jodernos la vida solo por que sí.

* * *

Hello bellezas, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo a esta historia.

Cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme, decirme, es muy bien recibida. Las leo en los reviews.

Besos

Kathie


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoria, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 10: Regresan las pesadillas**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

_Correr, eso es en lo único que puedo pensar, el pecho me arde y el aire a duras penas puede entrar a mis pulmones pero no voy a dejar de correr aunque el agotamiento este empezando a hacer eco en mi cuerpo, no puedo dejar que me alcancen, sé que si lo hacen van a matarme, no quiero morir, mis hijos me necesitan, debo llegar a ellos y protegerlos. Tengo mucho miedo, hay sangre brotando de mis heridas, puedo sentirla correr sobre mi piel, escucho mi corazón palpitar en mis oídos mientras percibo sus voces cada vez más cerca, van a atraparme, van a alcanzarme. Intento correr con más fuerza, quiero perderlos que ya no estén pisándome los talones pero mi cuerpo no da más, estoy tan cansada y tan asustada. Una mano me toma por el cuello y grito, lucho por liberarme pero siento como me quedo sin aire mientras el agarre en mi cuello se hace más fuerte, todo me duele, todo se hace oscuro, voy a morir, puedo sentir como la vida me abandona. _

Me despierto en medio de un grito ahogado y bañada en sudor, han pasado un par de semanas desde el ataque y no puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas, y todas tratan sobre lo mismo, yo siendo perseguida por el wesenrein y muriendo, abrazo mis rodillas y me enredo más entre mis sabanas en un intento de sentirme segura de nuevo, no puedo dejar de sollozar, todos mis temores están haciéndose realidad y estoy perdiendo todo el control sobre mi misma. Ya no hay paz para mí, hay decisiones difíciles que debemos tomar por el bienestar de aquellos que amamos, los niños no están a salvo a mi lado. No quiero que vuelvan a ser el blanco de un ataque como por el que pasamos, ellos también han tenido pesadillas. No quiero que su infancia pase mientras hacen parte de una guerra en la que jamás debieron haber estado.

¿Está todo bien?- pregunta Seshomaru, susurro que estoy bien, que vuelva a dormir pero él entra a mi habitación y se sienta en la cama junto a mí sin descubrirme la cara- sé que estas llorando Sakura, puedes confiar en mí

Mis hijos están en peligro y tengo muchas pesadillas- digo sollozando- no quiero mandarlos lejos pero siento que es lo correcto, no quiero que vuelvan a pasar por algo tan horrible

Tenía 12 la primera vez que vinieron por mí, entiendo cómo te sientes- dice Seshomaru descubriendo mi rostro- los padres deben hacer lo que es mejor para sus hijos, los míos decidieron que lo mejor era mudarnos, yo nací en Japón sak, después de ese ataque nos mudamos a Canadá, mis padres abandonaron todo lo que conocían por mi seguridad, por la seguridad de nuestra familia. Piensa bien que es lo que quieres hacer respecto a esta situación, habla de esto con tus hijos, has criado niños fuertes y muy listos, sé que ellos entenderán cualquier decisión que tomes e incluso pueden darte ideas.

Seshomaru limpia las lágrimas de mi rostro con ternura y me da una pequeña sonrisa- ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte, Sak? Lo que sea voy a hacerlo

Abrázame, necesito un abrazo, por favor- sueno sumamente suplicante pero siento que un abrazo podría poner juntas todas las partes de mí que están dispersas

Todos lo que quieras, Sak- se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza mientras promete que todo estará bien y por alguna razón le creo y me siento como en casa entre sus brazos.

No quiero que se vayan de mi lado, pero sé que no están a salvo junto a mí, había pensado enviarlos a nueva Orleans, al aquelarre en el que crecí pero incluso allí ha habido ataques Sesh- digo con la voz aun llorosa- no quiero quedarme sin mis niños, jamás hemos pasado más de tres días separados. Pero irme y dejar a mis amigos, al resto de nuestra familia en esta situación tan difícil tampoco se siente correcto. Además sin importar a donde vayamos la Verrat ira tras nosotros.

Seshomaru me abraza mas fuerte pero no dice nada pero no tiene que hacerlo sé muy bien lo que está pensando, no importa lo que decida el peligro sigue siendo inminente. Después de un intenso interrogatorio, los chicos consiguieron que nuestros atacantes nos dieran la información que necesitábamos, estábamos en lo correcto, ellos quieren a Diana pero no solo a ella, quieren a mis hijos, para las familias reales los multiwesen siempre hemos sido armas pero no es solo el hecho de que sean posibles multiwesen, aun si no lo son mis hijos tienen un espíritu animal poderoso que al ser entrenado debidamente puede serles muy útil.

No quiero que mis hijos sean armas de nadie- digo finalmente, el calor de seshomaru hace que me relaje y puedo sentir como el sueño va llegando a mí- ayúdame a que eso no pase, ayúdame a protegerlos

Lo hare sak, sabes que lo hare- dice mientras me abraza aún más fuerte- ahora duerme

No quiero, no quiero tener pesadillas de nuevo- digo y es cierto puede que duerma pero no descanso y odio las pesadillas

Yo espantaré las pesadillas, voy a quedarme aquí contigo y te prometo que no vas a tenerlas- dice seshomaru y aunque lucho, el sueño me vence y como él lo prometió ninguna pesadilla me atormenta durante mi sueño.

* * *

_**Shaoran p.o.v**_

Estoy en la puerta del departamento de sakura, he estado tocando casi por diez minutos pero nadie responde. Después de la última llamada que compartimos he intentado contactarla de nuevo pero al parecer cambio su número.

Sakura, abre, por favor- digo mientras toco pero sigue sin haber respuesta.

Nadie va a abrir- dice una voz masculina a mis espaldas- la dueña anterior se mudo

Me giro y veo a un hombre alto, de cabello blanco que me ve con algo de recelo- ¿Sabe usted a dónde?- no pierdo nada preguntando

El hombre camina y abre la puerta, puedo darle un leve vistazo al interior y veo que aún hay cosas de Sakura- ¿usted es Shaoran Li?- asiento y él frunce el ceño- Ella no quiere verlo, y ya se lo ha dicho muchas veces- su tono de voz se hace más fuerte y amenazador, sus ojos fijos en los míos

Lo sé pero necesito verla, hablar con ella- digo- quiero ver a mis hijos

Él se ríe- usted no tiene hijos con ella

Claro que sí, sus niños son míos- digo alterado, este hombre me está sacando de mis casillas- y quiero verlos

Se ríe aún más fuerte y finalmente dice- Sakura solo tiene hijos conmigo- esa declaración me cae como un balde de agua fría- ya déjela en paz, y si me disculpa mi chica y mis hijos están esperándome con el resto de nuestras cosas.

Caigo en mis rodillas, no sé cuánto tiempo duro en esa posición repitiendo en mi mente su última frase, mis hijos, mi chica, esto no puede ser cierto, Sakura no puede estar con él.

¿Enserio, sigues aquí?- dice el hombre viéndome con bastante resentimiento, se agacha y queda a mi altura, sus ojos cambian de color de dorado a rojo y veo como su rostro se transforma en algo parecido a un tigre, es inevitable el temor que me produce- Aléjese de nosotros, deje en paz a mi familia o voy a hacer que desee jamás haber nacido.

Se levanta y se va, no puedo creerlo, Sakura tiene a alguien más y duele, duele más de lo que creí en el pasado que lo haría. Perdí a mi Sakura, perdí a mi cerezo.

* * *

Hello bellezas, espero que les guste este capítulo.

¿Qué creen que debe hacer Sakura?

Las leo en los reviews.

Besos

Kathie


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 11: Tenemos un plan**

_**Shaoran p.o.v**_

¿Lo sabías, Tomoyo?- es lo primero que digo cuando mi hermana abre la puerta- ¿sabías que sak estaba con alguien más?

Así que ya conociste a Seshomaru- dice mi hermana haciéndome entrar a su casa jalándome, cierra la puerta y me mira fijamente- han pasado diez años Shao, le dijiste que ya no la amabas, que siguiera con su vida, que su embarazo no te importaba, ¿qué esperabas que ella hiciera? ¿Esperarte para siempre? No seas patético shaoran, ella tiene derecho a encontrar el amor y si es alguien que la quiere a ella y a sus niños ¿por qué no?

Él dijo que los niños eran suyos- digo con la garganta casi cerrada por todo lo que mi hermana dijo

Puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y una sonrisa se empieza a formar en sus labios- eso es tan dulce- dice en un gritito que me hace molestar aún más

¿Dulce?- digo muy enojado- él me robó a mi familia ¿de dónde salió ese bastardo ladrón?

Mi hermana estalla en carcajadas en mi cara- Nadie te robó nada, Shaoran. No seas patético, tú no quisiste estar a su lado, preferiste a una cualquiera mentirosa. No sabes nada sobre esa familia que dices que te robaron, no sabes nada de los niños. Seshomaru apareció en su vida gracias a Yukito. Déjalos en paz, hermano. Saku y los niños no te quieren, no te necesitan. No les causes más dolor y problemas. Y sobre todo no nos metas a nosotros en problemas que no podemos combatir.

¿A qué te refieres con eso, Tom?- mi hermana me cuenta todo, mis hijos están en peligro, mi sakura está en riesgo, ella de una forma u otra está intentando protegernos a todos

Si mis hijos están en riego tengo que ayudar a protegerlos- digo, mi hermana me mira muy mal

Ellos no son tus hijos, Shaoran, ellos ya tienen un padre, alguien que les ha dado ese amor que a ti no se te dio la gana entregarles- sus palabras me duelen, muchísimo- ¿Qué podrías hacer tú para protegerlos?, somos simples mortales hermano, solo te pondrías en peligro y a nosotros contigo. No le pongas más peso sobre los hombros a sak. No la molestes más, sigue tu propia recomendación y olvídala.

No quiero hacerlo, no quiero enterrar nuestro amor aunque sé que es mi culpa que este moribundo. No quiero perder a sakura pero parece que ya lo hice.

* * *

_**Sakura p.o.v **_

Reunión familiaaaaaaar- grita Jace corriendo por todo el lugar llamando a sus hermanos, todos estamos reunidos en mi casa.

Nos sentamos en la sala, mis hijos me ven fijamente sentados en el suelo frente a mí, mi papa está sentado junto a mi hermano y Nick en el sofá tras ellos, el resto de nuestros amigos nos esperan en la cocina, dándonos un momento a solas. Es momento de hablar con mis hijos sobre este tema y tomar decisiones.

Tomo una respiración profunda mirando a mis hijos- Saben que las cosas han estado muy difíciles últimamente- empiezo a hablar, la voz y las manos me tiemblan mientras lo hago- saben que habrá más ataques, quiero que ustedes estén a salvo, no tienen por qué pasar por todo esto, mis niñitos, ustedes merecen una infancia mejor. Esto es una guerra y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda durar

No vamos a irnos mamá, Diana vio en tu mente esa idea- me interrumpe Violeta claramente molesta, no me sorprende que diana lo supiera, ella es tan poderosa- sabemos que estamos en constante peligro aquí pero no vamos a irnos, nuestra familia tiene que estar junta para estar a salvo

Todos mis niños asienten en aprobación de lo que dice su hermana- Sabemos que estas preocupada por nosotros mami pero alejarnos no ayudara a que no veamos todo lo que pasa, viviríamos la guerra de todas formas pero lejos de ti y de las personas que amamos- dice Alec y me sonríe- vamos a quedarnos, llamamos a la abuela y el aquelarre va a mudarse aquí a portland, vamos a crear muchas capas de protección, mamá y vamos a luchar

Empiezo a llorar, no puedo evitarlo, mis niños hablan con tanta madurez sobre este tema, estoy tan asustada por lo que puede pasar, abrazo a mis hijos fuerte- vamos a estar bien, mami- dice Kero mirándome a los ojos- Yue, Elizabeth y yo encontramos una estrategia de defensa entre las cosas del abuelo que puede ayudarnos, también llamamos a Juliette y a Trubel, ellas van a venir con Meisner.

¿Estrategia?- pregunta mi papá claramente confuso

Encontramos un libro que era del bisabuelo Lorcan, el Grimm. Creo que la abuela dejo muchas cosas de él contigo- dice Yue- en el libro hay muchas cosas muy interesantes sobre como alejar a la verrat, como rastrear a miembros del wesenrein, cosas como esas.

Todos estamos muy sorprendidos, de hecho papá quería dejar las cajas de libros en su antigua casa.

Pensamos en hacer señuelos- dice Elizabeth algo tímida- en el libro de hechizos de la abuela leí alguna vez que podemos crear copias de nosotros con magia, podemos usarlos como distracción

Mis hijos siguen hablado y la sorpresa crece cada vez más, eduque pequeños genios.

Después de nuestra conversación los niños subieron jugar a su habitación como si ellos no hubieran estado haciendo planes como adultos. Estoy sentada en el mesón de mi cocina mirando a la nada con una taza de té, pensando en mi otra gran preocupación, Shaoran.

Te dije que ellos darían ideas- dice Seshomaru sentándose junto a mí con una sonrisa

¿Lo sabias?- digo mirándolo y el asiente- ¿cómo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Los escuche hablando sobre eso hace uno días- dice él- son muy buenos en el arte de la persuasión, me hicieron prometer que no te lo diría. Tienes hijos muy listos, querida

Lo sé, sus ideas nos ayudaron mucho- digo mientras una parte de mi cerebro a un divaga en el engendro de mi ex

Tengo otra cosa que decirte, sak- dice seshomaru serio y me preocupo- hoy que fui a tu casa por el resto de las cosas me encontré con Shaoran, yo…yo le dije algunas cosas para que se alejara, no pensé mucho solo las dije

Se ve claramente nervioso y un poco arrepentido- ¿qué le dijiste, Sesh? No puede ser algo tan malo

Le dije que tu yo estamos juntos y que los niños son míos- mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, intento decir algo pero los sonidos no salen de mi boca- lo amenace, le dije que se alejara o se iba a arrepentir, creo que me excedí

No te excediste Seshomaru, gracias- digo finalmente- gracias por ayudarme con eso. Tengo que hablar con los niños sobre este tema, si ellos quieren verlo yo no debería impedírselos, pero justo ahora no es un buen momento para eso

¿Aún lo quieres?- pregunta Seshomaru, esa misma pregunta he estado haciéndomela yo y la verdad no sé la respuesta

No lo sé, a veces siento que el Shaoran que yo amaba ya no existe- digo- la verdad no sé muy bien que siento por el ser que es él ahora

Ya tendrás tiempo para descubrirlo, bonita- dice seshomaru con una sonrisa que me reconforta un poco pero siendo muy honesta tengo miedo de encontrar la respuesta, ¿que siento por ti, shaoran? Y sobre todo ¿que sientes tú por mí?

* * *

Hello bellezas, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Las leo en los reviews.

Besos

Kathie


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 12: Empiezan a llegar los refuerzos **

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Hay lugares que te hacen sentir muy segura y a salvo, estar abrazada a mi mamá es sin duda la mejor sensación del mundo, desde que era niña estar en los brazos de mamá ha ayudado a que me sienta mejor- Te extrañe tanto mami

Lo sé muñeca, yo también te he extrañado mucho- dice mi mamá apretándome contra ella más fuerte- ¿Dónde están mis pequeñitos?

Aquíííííííí- dicen mis niños corriendo hacia nosotros- gracias por venir abuelita

No deben agradecer por eso- dice mamá abrazándolos muy fuerte- todo va a estar bien ahora, se los prometo

¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo, Nadeshiko?- dice mi padre apoyándose en la puerta, mi madre sonríe. A pesar de que su relación no funcionó ellos siguen queriéndose muchísimo.

Todos los que quieras pero tienes que venir por ellos, Fujitaka- dice mamá con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mi padre se acerca y en cuestión de segundos están aferrados uno al otro con fuerza- estaba tan preocupada por ti, por ustedes. Debí haber estado aquí contigo para proteger a nuestra familia pero sabes cómo pueden ponerse las cosas en el aquelarre, vamos a mudarnos aquí a Portland y vamos quedarnos para siempre- mamá lagrimea mientras dice estas cosas sin soltar a mi papá

Siempre has estado aquí, querida- dice él abrazándola con fuerza mientras sonríe- estas en nuestra hija, en nuestros nietos, en los libros que nos dejaste, estas en mi corazón. Siempre has estado acompañándonos de una forma u otras, así que no llores- papá la suelta y toma su mano halándola hacia la casa - vamos adentro tienes que ver la casa es asombrosa, ¿no es así, chicos?

Mis hijos asientes y siguen a sus abuelos al interior, me abrazo a mí misma y sonrió, se siente bien estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Así que otro multiwesen- dice mamá sentándose junto a mí en la sala, ya todos están durmiendo pero yo no he podido hacerlo

Sí, Yukito lo trajo con él y ha sido de mucha ayuda- digo tomando un sorbo de mi té- es bueno conocer a otro como yo y los niños lo adoran

Él me agrada, y se nota que es un buen sujeto- dice madre sonriendo pero de repente su gesto se endurece y pone ese gesto que demuestra su malestar respecto a algo, de inmediato me pongo alerta- tu hermano me dijo que Li ha estado fastidiándote, ¿Qué quiere, sak? Y no me mientas, sabes que eso solo lo haría peor

Quiere ver a los niños- respondo de inmediato- dice que quiere conocerlos y no sé qué más tonterías

¿Y qué más?- pregunta mamá, ella tan sabia como siempre

No, lo sé ma- digo finalmente- dijo que me ama, bueno, no lo dijo como tal. Me envió un mensaje ebrio en el que lo decía

Quizás lo hace sak, pero no creo que él sea el mismo chico que amas- dice ella mirándome, yo intento replicar pero me detiene- y no quieras negarlo, eres mi hija y te conozco, una parte de ti aún está enamorada del niñito de seis años que corrió hacia ti para presentarse el día que nos mudamos, del jovencito de 12 que te envío flores en san Valentín y en tu cumpleaños, del chico que compartía sus sueños contigo y que apoyaba los tuyos. Pero seamos honestas, dulzura, ese chico ya no existe y tú lo sabes. No voy a decirte que debes hacer o que no pero ten presente que la mujer que eres ahora y el hombre en el que él se transformó han tomado decisiones y han hecho cosas que los han alejado. Ustedes ya no tienen esa conexión que los hizo enamorarse, ya no hay confianza, ya no hay un lazo real. Él te abandono cuando más lo necesitabas, volvió porque se quedó solo, la mujer que amaba lo dejo y vio en ti y en los niños un refugio.

Tienes razón mamá, supongo que una parte de mí se niega a dejar morir a ese chico, me duele que haya cambiado para volverse lo que es ahora- digo- en este punto yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con él, los niños tomaran la decisión si quieren o no tener algo que ver con él

Eres una buena madre, hija. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti criar a los niños sin su ayuda aunque nos tuvieras a nosotros, no sé qué habría hecho yo si tú padre no hubiera estado hay conmigo para ayudarme- dice ella sonriéndome y apretando mi mano

¿Por qué tú y papa lo dejaron?- me atrevo a preguntar por fin

Tu padre es el amor de mi vida sakura, jamás voy a amar a nadie de la forma en la que lo amo a él pero simplemente ya no funcionábamos y ninguno de los dos quería que nuestro amor se contaminara al mantenernos juntos, empezamos dándonos un tiempo pero nos dimos cuenta que estando separados estábamos mejor. Jamás voy a dejar de querer a tu adre y él a mí pero estar juntos ya no se sentía correcto- dice ella, puede ver la duda en mis ojos ¿es shaoran el amor de mi vida?- Shaoran no es el amor de tu vida, sí, lo quisiste muchísimo pero puedo jurarte que no es la clase de amor que hace que una persona sea el amor de tu vida, él solo es un amor, uno que fue lindo pero no más

Mi teléfono suena, es tomoyo. Ella y yo habíamos acordado no llamarnos a menos de que fuera una emergencia así que contesto de inmediato pero mi sorpresa es enorme cuando al responder es la voz de Shaoran la que escucho.

* * *

Hello bellezas, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Las leo en los reviews.

Besos

Kathie


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 13: Iniciando los planes de ataque**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Cuelgo el teléfono de inmediato pero vuelve a sonar anunciando un nuevo intento, rechazo la llamada pero sucede lo mismo así que solo lo dejo sonar. Después de otro par de intentos llega el anuncio de un mensaje de voz. Miro a mi mamá y ella asiente, le doy reproducir al mensaje con las manos temblorosas.

_Sabía que esto iba a pasar, que en cuanto escucharas mi voz ibas a colgar y no ibas a responderlo de nuevo. Lo siento, de verdad lamento la forma en la que maneje las cosas. Te amo mas que ha nada en este mundo, tú eras ese algo por lo que me levantaba en la mañana y ahora te has ido y sé cuál es la razón pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. Sé que fui un idiota pero quiero remediarlo…encontrarme con tu…con tu… con tu novio me hizo sentir que ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo._

Mamá me mira con clara duda en sus ojos- se encontró con Seshomaru hace unos días y él le dijo que estábamos juntos y que los niños eran suyos- la sorpresa en los ojos de mamá se hace clara y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios

_Puedes por favor responder el teléfono, necesito escucharte. Necesito que me lo digas tú, necesito escucharlo de ti para creerlo ¿realmente estas con ese chico?, dime que no es cierto, cerezo, por favor, dime que yo no te perdí para siempre, sé que me equivoque y no merezco nada de ti, pero quiero intentar conseguir que me perdones. Quiero conocer a los niños, ¿por qué él dijo que son suyos? ¿Lo llaman papá sak? ¿Mis hijos llaman papá a ese sujeto?_\- se crea un largo silencio en el que alcanzo a escuchar un sollozo- _sabes mi número, llámame por favor. Te amo sakura y te extraño, de verdad lo hago._

Elimino el mensaje sin pensarlo mucho, no necesito esto.

* * *

Ahora necesito una gota de sangre de cada uno- dice mamá, hemos estado trabajando toda la mañana en la creación de los señuelos, en repelentes para Hundjäger y escudos de protección para las casas

Mis niños están nerviosos cuando la aguja se acerca a sus deditos pero cierran los ojos y solo lo hacen. Cuando el líquido en el caldero empieza a hervir y se desborda sabemos que funciono como esperábamos. La mezcla empieza a tomar forma y somos nosotros, papá está sorprendido viéndose a sí mismo y los niños están muy emocionados con las copias.

El plan es el siguiente- dice Nick- los clones van a ir a nuestras antiguas casas y van a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, nosotros vamos a permanecer un poco en las sombras mientras conseguimos más información, los niños van a dejar de ir a la escuela, Monroe y yo ya estuvimos analizando los túneles y pueden servirnos para movernos entre nuestras casas y tienen varias salidas en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad. De hecho hay uno que va a dar cerca de la tienda de especias y otro cerca de la estación así que podemos movernos ocultos y con libertad por todas partes. Además Nadeshiko puede darnos una apariencia diferente así que en caso de que sea necesario tenemos esa carta bajo nuestra manga.

* * *

Han pasado seis semanas desde el ataque, los señuelos han funcionado bien, hemos interceptado ya dos ataques más, ahora sabemos que el rey vendrá a Portland en unas semanas para estar a cargo de una mejor manera de los movimientos de sus matones. Juliette, Trubel y Meisner llegaron una semana después de que mi madre lo hiciera, como Juls y Meisner están legalmente muertos han usado eso para encontrar y arrestar a los miembros disidentes de la Wesenrein, quienes han confesado estar trabajando con las casas reales para destruirnos y robarse a nuestros hijos.

Te lo digo enserio sak- dice Juliette- ese chico Seshomaru está enamorado de ti

Yo no diría enamorado- dice Trubel mientras busca información en el libro de hechizos- le gustas, le gustas mucho

Podemos concentrarnos en encontrar el maldito hechizo y dejar de lado el tema por favor- digo, mamá nos envió a buscar en los libros un hechizo que nos va a permitir destruir a la realeza

Solo decimos la verdad Saksak- dice Truble sonriendo de forma burlona- además puedo decir que él te gusta

Le doy una mala mirada y ellas solo se ríen, le envié un mensaje de texto a Shaoran pidiéndole que no me llamara de nuevo a menos de que fuera una emergencia, le dije también que no era un buen momento para hablar sobre los niños y que por favor ya me dejara en paz. No hable sobre Seshomaru y lo que le dijo sobre los niños porque no me sentí capaz de hacerlo.

Lo tengo- dice Juliette- la fuerza de la sangre, necesitamos sangre de una hexen, un wesen y un Grimm. La mezcla es una sustancia altamente corrosiva al parecer, los matara en cuanto entre en contacto con su piel.

Nunca creí que iba a estar buscando formas de matar personas- dice Trubel, ella acaba de cumplir 19 y hace apenas unos tres años se enteró de que es una Grimm, es huérfana así que nosotros nos convertimos en su familia

Yo tampoco, pero hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer- dice Juliette, ella es la exnovia de Nick, se convirtió en un hexenbiest después de un ataque por parte de Adalind, es muy curioso como de enemiga Adalind paso a ser una aliada, una más de nuestra familia.

Ady puede ayudarnos con eso- digo, revisando otros hechizos que me parecen útiles en mi libro- todas sabemos que tiene talento para eso- nos reímos y usamos el túnel para ir a buscarla

Esto suena peligroso- dice Adalind mirándonos fijamente- ¿estas segura de esto, Nad?

Es una de nuestras opciones Ady, no es fácil el proceso de prepararla, ni usarla pero no podemos solo descartar la posibilidad- dice mi madre

Hay que hacerlo entonces- dice Adalind con una sonrisa- le diré a Renard que descubrimos que su padre viene de visita, estoy segura de que él en su afán de conseguir información al respecto puede darnos la fecha de llegada de su majestad- el tono en su voz derrocha seguridad- Vamos a estar listos para lo que sea que venga.

Esta guerra no va a tomarnos por sorpresa de nuevo, no vamos a permitirlo.

* * *

Hello bellezas, espero estén de maravilla mis dulzuras.

¿Creen que Shaoran se de por vencido? ¿ seshomaru se declarara pronto?

leo sus opiniones en los reviews, gracias por todo su apoyo.

nos leemos pronto

besos

kathie


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 14: Nuevas pistas**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

La Verrat atacó mi antigua casa, los señuelos cumplieron su función, atrapamos a los Hundjäger que intentaban robar a mis hijos, nos dieron mucha información muy útil. La Verrat no sabe en qué fecha vendrá el rey pero sabemos que Eric, el medio hermano del capitán vendrá a la ciudad en dos días para estudiarla y hacerla segura para la llegada de su padre. Renard tampoco conoce la fecha pero está trabajando en conseguir toda la información posible, Diana ha tenido algunas visiones y nos ha dicho que el rey no va a venir solo, que va a traer un ejército consigo y lo van a acompañar representantes de las siete casas reales.

En la jefatura hay demasiado trabajo, los asesinatos de wesen han ido en aumento tanto miembros de la resistencia como aliados de la corona, la ciudad es un campo de batalla y todo está saliéndose de control. Incluso hemos encontrado miembros de la fuerza policial y militar que trabajan para la corona y otros para la resistencia. Nosotros no somos parte de la resistencia pero tenemos un objetivo similar, detener a la monarquía, no por finalidades políticas o relacionadas con el poder, queremos que nos dejen en paz y eso no va a pasar a menos que ellos ya no estén.

Cincuenta víctimas y en aumento - dice Wu, su block de notas lleno de nombres- no sé qué vamos a hacer Sakura, si esto sigue así las fuerzas federales vendrán a hacerse cargo, Renard ha hecho todo lo posible para dilatarlo pero no podemos ocultarlo por siempre.

Lo sé y no necesitamos eso justo ahora- digo tomando el último trago de mi café y pasándome las manos por el rostro- la verdad es muy posible que incluso los federales estén infiltrados por la corona y la resistencia, esta es como una guerra mundial oculta.

Su teléfono suena y sé que son malas noticias por el gesto en su rostro al leer el mensaje- hay tres más, nos necesitan en la escena

* * *

Ves esto- dice seshomaru señalando una marca en el cuello de una de las víctimas- a este amigo intentaron cortarle la cara como a los demás pero no lo lograron

¿Para qué quieren sus caras?- pregunto, la escena es simplemente desagradable

Hay una forma de usarlas, si el wesen hace woge y consiguen que quede inconsciente pero mantenga su espíritu animal siendo visible pueden usar su rostro como una máscara después de someterla a un proceso especial, la persona que usa la máscara obtiene los poderes del wesen del que está hecha- dice mi madre agachándose junto a mí, no la miro pues sé que los demás no pueden verla- la marca en sus muñecas muestra que pertenecían a la resistencia, no me sorprende que a corona este usando a sus enemigos como materia prima para construir soldados nuevos que les sirvan

Esto es una barbaridad, me levanto y camino hacia Nick- puedes llamar a Meisner, el deber reconocer al chico y darnos información sobre los otros, son parte de la resistencia después de todo

* * *

Tenían 18 años, sus padres no sabían que estaban aliándose a la resistencia, Meisner los reconoció pero lo que más llama mi atención es que él dijo que los había rechazado por ser tan jóvenes, eran niños queriendo unirse a una guerra que termino matándolos.

Eran niños Nick- digo claramente indignada, estamos en uno de los cuartos de interrogatorio con Truble y Juliette- esos bastardos mataron a tres niños para usar su piel como arma

Fue reclutamiento a la espalda de la mayoría- dice Trubel con la cabeza gacha y las manos apoyadas en la mesa, no ha parado de llorar desde que los vío- Yo estaba ahí cuando Meisner los envío a casa cuando descubrió su edad, les dijo que nosotros luchamos para que ellos no tuvieran que hacerlo. Puede que al interior haya un maldito soplón, alguien que los engaño y los llevo a que…a que…los mataran

Es probable, necesitamos ser más cautelosos de ahora en adelante- dice Juliette claramente molesta- hay que averiguar si hay un espía y usar eso en nuestro beneficio, podemos hacer que filtre información falsa sobre nuestros movimientos y nuestros planes y usarlo para conseguir información sobre los movimientos de la corona.

Esto está haciéndose cada vez más peligroso.

* * *

¿Sakura?- es lo primero que escucho cuando él contesta el teléfono

Voy a poner a los niños al teléfono, no digas nada que pueda lastimarlos o voy a matarte- es lo único que digo antes de silenciar la llamada y pedirle a los niños que vengan a la sala

La curiosidad clara en los ojos de mi niños, saben que algo pasa- voy a… voy a poner a su…a su padre al teléfono, si quieren verlo o no, lo que ustedes quieran está completamente en ustedes, es su decisión. Mis hijos asienten y activo la llamada

¿Hola?- dice Shaoran- están ahí

Sí- dice Jace- ¿Qué quiere?

Conocerlos, verlos- dice él y yo no puedo más así que me alejo hacia la cocina

No queremos nada de ti- dice Alec

Niños sé que están enojados pero- Kero lo interrumpe

Respondimos esta llamada para decírtelo, no queremos tener nada que ver contigo- dice kero

Yo soy su padre- dice Shaoran con la voz quebrada

Nosotros no somos tus hijos- dice Yue

Déjanos en paz, por favor- dice Violet

Para nosotros tú no existes- dice Elizabeth- ten una buena vida, Shaoran- y cuelga el teléfono

Mis hijos me miran y me sonríen aunque todos tenemos los ojos llenos de lágrimas- te amamos mamá y no queremos nada con él, de verdad, ya tenemos muchos padres.

Corro y abrazo a mis niños- Los amo, los amo mucho.

Espero que Shaoran haya entendido el mensaje.

* * *

Hello bellezas, ¿cómo están?

¿qué opinan de este capi? ¿ qué les gustaría que pasé a continuación?

Pueden dejarme su opinión en los reviews.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios en esta historia.

Pueden seguirme in mi instagram kathiesnchez si quieren.

Besos.

Kathie


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 15: El karma es una perra**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Así que los niños mandaron a Shaoran al carajo- dice Seshomaru sentándose junto a mí en el sofá

Sí, yo no podía creerlo, sonaban como pequeños adultitos- digo apretando mi taza de café para calentarme las manos- espero que él lo haya entendido, la verdad sigo sin entender por qué decidió acercarse ahora, quizás tuvo que ver que la mujer por la que me dejo lo abandono y va a casarse con otro que de hecho creo era su amigo

Mamá siempre dice que el karma es una perra, quizás las cosas no se te regresan de inmediato pero cuando lo hacen el sufrimiento que obtienes es mayor al que provocaste- dice Seshomaru acercando su mano a mi rostro- ¿te pasa algo más? estas muy pálida y fría

Estoy muy asustada- admito finalmente en voz alta, su contacto me hace notar que realmente estoy helada pues su mano se siente muy tibia contra mi piel- esta guerra está escalando muy rápido, el caso de los niños de hoy me tiene aterrada, ¿cuantos más casos como este hemos pasado por alto durante la investigación? ¿Cuántas familias han perdido a alguien por la ambición de otros?

Ya pedí expedientes para verificar precisamente eso, así sabremos maso menos una cifra y podremos contactar a las familias- me da una leve sonrisa y su agarre se hace más suave para luego soltarme- tengo una buena noticia, tu amigo Shiro reacciono por fin y quiere hablar contigo.-Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa, creí que ya no reaccionaria, luego del ataque lo movimos a una sede de la resistencia donde puede estar seguro y a salvo pero ya habían definido que no saldría del coma en el que lo habían inducido por todo el daño que había recibido- creo que tiene que ver con los niños, fue por los primeros que pregunto, podemos ir mañana temprano a verlo

Gracias Sesh, de verdad has hecho mucho por nosotros- digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos de un tono dorado en el que puedes perderte- has sido de mucha ayuda, gracias por tu apoyo

No hay de qué bonita, me alegra poder ser útil- dice y siento que mi corazón da un brinco cuando me da una sonrisa completa, tengo la sensación de que me derrito y no puedo evitar sonreírle de regreso.

* * *

_**Shaoran p.o.v**_

No estoy muy seguro de cuanto he bebido, lo único que sé es que estoy muy mareado, las voces de los niños se repiten en mi cabeza y siento que estoy hecho trizas, tenía fe de que los niños querrían aunque fuera verme una vez pero su rechazo se sintió como el infierno. Cierro los ojos y los recuerdos vienen a mí.

_**Flashback**_

La casa junto a la mía había estado vacía casi durante un año, pero justo hoy se estaban mudando nuevos vecinos y tenía la esperanza de que hubiera niños con los que yo pudiera jugar, corrí desde mi pórtico hacia el auto estacionado en el jardín de los vecinos, del auto se bajó una niña con los ojos verdes más hermosos del mundo, sus padres estaban ya revisando el camión de mudanza.

Mucho gusto- digo un poco nervioso viendo a la niña y extendiendo mi mano- soy Shaoran Li, su nuevo vecino

Soy sakura- dice la niña con una sonrisa tímida mientras estrecha mi mano- es un placer conocerte

* * *

Sak, ¿crees que pueda de verdad ser un buen músico?- preguntó, mirando a Sakura, estamos acostados en el pasto viendo las nubes

Ella gira su rostro para verme y me da una sonrisa amplia y clara- por supuesto que lo creo, no solo vas a ser un excelente músico también vas a ser conocido en todo el mundo por tu talento- dice ella y estrecha mi mano

¿Vas a estar ahí conmigo cuando eso suceda?- digo apretando más fuerte su mano

Siempre- dice ella con una sonrisa para luego saltar sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas

* * *

Ella no es lo que necesitas Shao- dice Meiling tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- sabes lo cruel que puede ser la prensa, ella podría sufrir mucho por culpa de eso, te imaginas si se hace un escándalo respecto a eso, tu carrera podría terminar

Pero yo la quiero- digo mientras su rostro se acerca más al mío

Yo combino mejor contigo, una reportera que puede ponerlos a todos a tu favor, además de que no tengo nada que puedan usar para dañarnos- dice y me besa y la dejo hacerlo, lo siento Sak

* * *

Shao, no me cuelgues necesitamos hablar- se escucha la voz de Sakura al otro lado del teléfono han pasado un par de semanas desde que termine con ella

¿Qué quieres?- sueno más frio con ella de lo que me gustaría

No creas que digo esto para que vuelvas conmigo pero- hay un silencio prolongado en el que la escucho sollozar- estoy embrazada, Shaoran

¿De verdad vas a usar esa carta, Sakura?- digo molesto- no voy a volver contigo por eso

Ya te dije que no es para que vuelvas conmigo- dice ella- necesito tu apoyo

No es mi problema, Sakura- digo siendo un bastardo- los hijos que tengas son tu asunto, lo único que cuenta para mi ahora es Meiling y lo que venga de ella, no vuelvas a llamar- y cuelgo el teléfono

* * *

¿No vas a ir?- dice Tomoyo que está claramente molesta conmigo- es el maldito cumpleaños de tus hijos, la perra ya te dejo, porque no vas a verlos

Han pasado diez años Tom- digo guardando la colorida invitación en el mismo cofre en el que tengo algunas cosas de mis hijos incluyendo invitaciones a las fiestas de cumpleaños que Tomoyo me ha dado durante estos años- ellos no me necesitan, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

_**Fin flashback**_

Estoy obteniendo lo que merezco, sin duda alguna. Tocan a mi puerta y luego escucho como la abren.

¿Por qué no le respondes el teléfono a tu hermana? Estamos muy preocupados por ti- dice Eriol mientras avanza por mi apartamento hasta llegar a mi habitación- ¿Estas bebiendo Shaoran?- pregunta Takashi que viene con él

Mis hijos me mandaron al carajo- digo dándole otro trago a mi botella de ron- Sakura está saliendo con un sujeto al que al parecer mis niños llaman papá, perdí a mi familia y es mi culpa

¿Por qué no los buscaste antes?- dice Takashi mientras me ayuda a levantarme del suelo en donde estoy acostado

Porque soy un idiota- digo sentándome en el sofá, estoy muy mareado- fingí que no existían para complacer a Meiling, me convertí en alguien totalmente diferente por ella y me dejo, Sakura tiene razón soy una basura

Vamos a darte un baño y a darte un café- dice Eriol- tu mamá quiere hablar contigo

No creo que eso vuelva a poner las partes de mi alma juntas de nuevo pero los dejo llevarme al baño para que me duche, me alimentan y me dan un par de cafés. Ya un poco menos mareado me subo al auto de mi mejor amigo y nos encaminamos a casa de mis padres para recibir los reproches que sé que me esperan, últimamente no me han seguido tanto las paparazzi cosa que agradezco mucho. La herida en mi corazón se hace más grande cuando pasamos frente a la casa vecina, aquella en la que Sakura vivió antes de que yo lo arruinara todo y ella se fueran con su padre. Esa casa representa los mejores momentos de mi vida y por eso la compre, quería que viviéramos juntos en ella cuando me perdonara, quería que mis hijos crecieran allí pero es obvio que ese plan ya no podrá ser.

* * *

Hello bonicas, espero estén muy bien.

espero les guste este capitulo, gracias por sus reviews.

Pueden seguirme en mi instagram kathiesnchez si quieren, por ese medio también pueden comunicarse conmigo .

Besos.

Kathie


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 16: La venganza**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Shiro- digo al ver a mi amigo despierto, corro de la puerta hacia la cama en la que se encuentra y lo abrazo- me alegra tanto que estés bien, creímos que no ibas a despertar, que te habíamos perdido

Él me regresa el abrazo mientras me agradece por ayudarlo- eres mi amigo Shiro, no importa como terminaron las cosas con Shaoran, tú sigues siendo mi amigo y eres importante para mí

Ellos quieren a los niños, sak- dice rápidamente- tienen informantes en todas partes, alguien en tu despacho les dio información sobre ti y los niños a la corona, hice todo lo posible para desestimar la información a sus ojos pero me fue imposible, quieren a tus hijos y a los de Nick pero también te quieren a ti. Tienen una lista de multiwesen que quieren capturar y tú estás en ella. Dieron la orden de que si no los atrapan…dieron orden de capturar o matar yo no podía permitir que les hicieran daño así que cuando se dieron cuenta de que soy parte de la resistencia y que estaba intentando protegerlos me hicieron esto. El rey va a venir a la ciudad en diciembre, no sé el día preciso pero es justo en ese más, ya sabes por el solsticio de invierno que aumenta el poder wesen.

Lo siento Shiro, de verdad, todo lo que sufriste por nosotros- digo abrazándolo de nuevo, estoy asustada, helada ante lo que me acaba de decir- gracias por todo lo que has hecho siempre por mí, por los niños, voy a compensarte, lo juro.

No tienes que compensar nada, te lo debía además sé que parte de los líquidos que me ponen tiene un poco de tu sangre para que la parte koschie haga su magia y me ayude a recuperarme- dice el palmeando mi espalda- cuando este sano por completo voy a estar ahí para ayudarte en lo que necesites

De verdad eres el mejor- digo soltándolo y sonriéndole- ya vas a ver que te recuperas pronto

* * *

¿Capturar o matar?- dice mi mamá muy enojada- estos bastardos van a pagarlo, Violeta, bonita, tráele a tu abuela su caja de hechizos, un caldero y mucha agua, por favor

Mi niñita corre, si hay algo en este mundo que Violeta ama es ver a su abuela trabajar, ella es su heroína y eso me encanta, crecí admirando a mi mamá, su fuerza, su talento, mi madre es una mujer maravillosa y esa admiración fue lo que me hizo ser la mujer que soy, por eso me alegra tanto que mi madre sea un modelo para mi hija. Mi pequeña llega con todo lo que mi madre le pidió pero no viene sola Diana esta con ella, ambas se sientan junto a mi madre en la mesa en la que estamos.

Vamos a preparar una poción de separación, vamos a hacer que las familias reales peleen entre sí, de esa manera harán nuestro trabajo más fácil- dice mamá- pensaba usarla en el futuro pero ellos se lo buscaron.

Madre coloca el agua en el caldero y lo pone al fuego, cuando el agua se ha calentado un poco mira a las niñas y empieza a explicarles todo el proceso- cuando el agua está casi hervida van a agregar primero el pimiento rojo son seis gotas, no se excedan por que en la magia como en la ciencia las medidas son importantes, ven como se vuelve rosita hay que esperar hasta que sea de un tono rojo profundo, en cuanto tenemos el color correcto agregamos la belladona, un poco de cicuta y un poco de bérbero y vamos a dejarlo cocer un par de minutos.

¿Cómo funciona la poción, abue?- pregunta violeta con sus ojitos muy abiertos

Cada planta tiene una propiedad mágica, al combinarse hace que quienes están en contacto con ella sean muy manipulables además de que hace que sean más agresivos y propensos a iniciar peleas- dice Diana con una sonrisita- eso leí en el libro que nos regalaste

Así es Diana, ven como tiene ahora un tono amoratado, solo le hace falta un ingrediente- dice mamá- ustedes saben que cada Hexenbiest tiene un don primordial, ¿verdad?- las niñas asienten- bueno, el mío como suprema del aquelarre es el control mental así que solo hace falta una gota de algún fluido corporal que proceda de mí, particularmente prefiero poner saliva pero queremos que esto sea fuerte así que vamos a poner un par de gotas de mi sangre

En cuanto la sangre de mi madre entra en contacto con la mezcla, esta toma un tono marrón transparente- y así mis niñas la poción esta lista, ahora necesitamos colocar esto en todo lo que puedan llegar a beber o ponerse en la piel las familias reales y para eso necesito tu ayuda Diana querida, sé que puedes ir a lugares y hacer cosas sin moverte de aquí

Así es, además ya conozco bien el castillo así que es más fácil para mí poner la poción en todas partes- dice Diana con una enorme sonrisa

Eso es perfecto, Violeta tú eres particularmente buena creando distracciones porque no le muestras a la abuela un poco más de tu talento- mi hija asiente y la veo ir corriendo por su libro de hechizos.

Mientras violeta usa señuelos para distraer a los guardias y causa pequeños incendios por todas partes, Diana coloca la poción por todas partes, incluso las cortinas. Ya solo nos queda esperar y disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

Hello bellezas, ¿cómo se encuentran hoy?

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Espero les guste el capítulo, ¿qué esperan que pase ahora?

Las leo.

Abrazos,

kathie


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP.

Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**Puedo amarte de nuevo **

**Capítulo 17: en peligro**

_**Sakura p.o.v**_

Tienen a Shaoran, sak tienen a shao- es lo primero que escucho al responderle el teléfono a Tomoyo- llegaron a casa y se lo llevaron, se llevaron a mi hermano y no pudimos hacer nada

Caigo de rodillas, no quería que esto pasara, no deseaba verlos envueltos en esto- lo siento Tommy, de verdad lo siento mucho, voy a traerlo de vuelta, él va a estar bien- debí haberle puesto vigilancia

Por favor sak, necesitamos que vuelva, por favor- dice ella y mi corazón se rompe al escucharla tan afectada y saber que es por mi causa- tengo que irme, mamá está hecha pedazos, por favor ten cuidado

Cuando Tomoyo cuelga, las imágenes de Shaoran mientras crecíamos llegan a mi cabeza, las imágenes de la última vez que lo vi. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy de rodillas en la sala de mi casa, reacciono cuando mi hermano me toma de los hombros y me sacude.

Monstruo, que pasa- dice Touya claramente preocupado- has estado como en trance por una hora, Violet dice que no le prestaste atención cuando vino a ver qué había pasado, así que me llamó cuando no respondiste a nada- dime que pasa

La corona tiene a Shaoran- digo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas- él no puede defenderse- abrazo fuerte a mi hermano y el llanto se hace más fuerte- esto es mi culpa, se lo llevaron por mi culpa, tengo que recuperarlo, tengo que llevarlo a casa

El abrazo de mi hermano se hace más fuerte- vamos a encontrarlo Sak, ya vas a ver, él va a estar bien.

Estoy en la comisaria intentando rastrear a Shaoran, cuando un policía a quien no puedo alcanzar a ver me entrega una tarjeta, reconozco el papel, es el mismo que las familias reales usan, el rey le ha enviado varias notas al capitán Renard en este tipo de papel. La nota es precisa y muy clara en una letra cursiva muy elegante en tinta roja, en el papel solo hay una dirección, una que me es muy conocida:

_**17681 Southwest Cody Lane**_

Me coloco mi chaqueta y salgo casi corriendo de la comisaria dejando la tarjeta olvidada sobre el escritorio, ¿cómo saben ellos de esa casa? Me subo al auto y conduzco directo a la dirección, no necesito GPS, se perfectamente cómo llegar. Cuando éramos niños y veníamos de la escuela siempre pasábamos por esa dirección, por esa casa y decíamos que un día íbamos a comprarla para hacer ahí nuestra casa de descanso o un club. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos como pareja hablábamos de irnos a vivir allí cuando nos casáramos, ese lugar es demasiado importante para mí por lo menos, jamás había hablado con nadie aparte de con Shaoran de este lugar.

Me estaciono a una calle de distancia del lugar y respiro profundo, llamo a Nick pero no responde así que le dejo un mensaje de voz_: Nick estoy en la 17681 de southwest cody lane, la casa tiene dos pisos, dos jardines, sótano y ático, además apesta a Hundjäger y a Coyotl. Sé que aquí tienen a Shaoran, puedo olerlo. Tengo que llevarlo a casa, necesito hacerlo. _Cuelgo el teléfono, tomo mi arma y salgo del auto dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que Shaoran vuelva a casa.

* * *

_**Seshomaru p.o.v**_

No encontramos a Sakura por ningún lado, el secuestro de Shaoran la tiene claramente afectada, todos estábamos concentrados en buscarlo y ahora no la encoramos a ella tampoco. Llego a la comisaria para preguntar si alguien ha tenido noticias de ella, después de hablar con sus compañeros y que me digan que la última vez que la vieron fue hace un par de horas antes de que saliera corriendo de aquí me siento en su escritorio, su aroma esta por todo el lugar y entonces una nota sobre su mesa llama mi atención, hay una dirección en ella, escrita en tinta roja.

Entonces un teléfono vibra en el que supongo es el escritorio de Nick, él había estado toda la mañana fuera del despacho y dijo que había olvidado su teléfono aquí. Abro el cajón y veo la pantalla que brilla mostrando varias notificaciones dentro de las cuales se ven llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. Alguna de ellas puede ser de sakura, así que desbloqueo el teléfono y así es hay una llamada perdida de Sak, reproduzco el mensaje y escucho su voz claramente alterada y nerviosa darme su ubicación que es la dirección escrita en el papel, ella está en peligro, necesito llegar a ella cuanto antes.

Salgo de la oficina y mientras conduzco llamo a Touya quien esta con Nick para decirles sobre el paradero de Sakura.

¿Por qué hiciste esta tontería, dulzura? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?- murmuro mientras conduzco sobre el límite de velocidad con rumbo a la dirección que dicta el papel, intento comunicarme con ella pero su teléfono se va directamente a buzón, golpeo el volante cuando veo su auto estacionado a una calle del lugar de destino. Bajo de mi auto y corro hacia la casa, el olor a sangre, muerte y sufrimiento envuelve el aire de forma intoxicante, estoy por entrar cuando Nick, Hank, Wu y Touya me alcanzan.

La puerta está entre abierta, la pateo y en cuanto se abre la puerta vemos cuerpos tirados por todas partes, son seis en total, la sangre baña el suelo y las paredes. Los aromas son tan fuertes que estoy desubicado, un poco perdido entre toda la información que llega a mi nariz y sé que lo mismo le pasa a Touya.

Sakura- digo en un tono de voz suave mientras inspeccionamos el lugar, la casa es enorme, hay huella sangrientas por todas partes, estoy enloqueciendo- ¿Babygirl, donde estás? Responde por favor.- grito llamándola, pidiéndole que por favor me guíe hacia ella

Cuando llegamos a lo que parecen unas escaleras puedo sentir el olor de sakura en el segundo piso así que Touya y yo subimos corriendo mientras los demás inspeccionan el resto del lugar. Seguimos llamándola, caminamos entre cadáveres.

Sakura, dulzura, ¿me escuchas?- grito y escucho un suave murmullo en respuesta

Gracias a Dios, aquí estas dulzura- digo entrando a una habitación, sak esta recargada contra un muro, claramente muy lastimada, llena de sangre, una de sus piernas parece estar rota, su rostro está lleno de lágrimas y sobre ella está un inconsciente Shaoran Li.

Corremos hacia ella, Touya acomoda a Shaoran y abraza a su hermana, yo estoy de rodillas junto a ellos, intento ver todo el daño sobre su cuerpo, Touya se levanta para llamar a una ambulancia después de un buen rato de tenerla abrazada intentando no mover mucho a sak para evitar hacerle más daño, cuando Touya sale de la habitación me acerco a sak retirando el cabello de su rostro y limpio algunas de sus lágrimas.

¿Estás muy lastimada?- sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero no puedo evitar hacerla, ella solo niega con la cabeza, necesito que me hable

¿Estás segura?- pregunto, ella asiente con la cabeza y su llanto se hace más fuerte

No llores, mi amor, por favor- digo afianzándola a mí- Te tengo, Todo está bien

Su llanto continua mientras ella me abraza fuertemente y beso su frente, no sé cuánto tiempo después la ambulancia y la policía llegan al lugar, los paramédicos llegan a la habitación y trasladan a Shaoran y Sakura a la clínica más cercana, los forenses recogen los 12 cuerpos que había en la casa, todos miembros de las fuerzas de la realeza. Esta guerra está fuera de control.

* * *

Entro a la habitación en la que esta Sakura, aún está cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza, esta recostada en la camilla viendo a la nada, sus ojos con lágrimas listas para deslizarse por sus mejillas.

No quiere dejarse dar un baño- me dice la enfermera en voz muy baja cuando cruzo la puerta- necesitamos quitarle toda esa sangre

Yo me hago cargo- susurro a la mujer quien sale de la habitación después de agradecer de forma silenciosa

¿Cómo estas, bonita?- digo acercándome a la camilla, no me mira pero las lágrimas salen de sus bonitos ojos, su labio tiembla y finalmente habla pero no me gusta la afirmación que sale de sus labios

Soy un monstruo- dice con la voz temblorosa, cierra los ojos y solloza, tomo su mano y limpio sus lágrimas- Soy un monstruo

No lo eres Sak, eres muchas cosas pero no un monstruo- estoy desconcertado por esta afirmación

¿No estas asqueado por lo que hice?- sus ojos siguen sin dirigirse a mí ni por un segundo- Mate a todas esas personas, jamás había matado a nadie, no pensé, no me detuve hasta que no había nadie más a parte de mí de pie- sus lágrimas rojizas ensucian las sábanas blancas al deslizarse por su piel- quería que sufrieran, que pagaran por todo el daño que ellos y la corona han hecho, ellos no iban a dejarnos salir de ahí, viste como esta Shaoran, perdí la cabeza, no solo quería inmovilizarlos, yo quería matarlos- su llanto se hace más fuerte- soy un ser horrible- lleva sus manos a su rostro y todo su cuerpo tiembla

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, retirando las suya y le pido que abra sus bonitos ojos- escúchame bien Sakura, no eres un monstruo, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para ponerte a salvo, para ponerlo a él a salvo, no eres un monstruo por querer sobrevivir, no estoy asqueado por lo que hiciste, estoy molesto, eres una tonta por haber ido ahí sola, mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuche tu mensaje de voz, el alma se me cayó a los pies pensando que estuvieras lastimada, la idea de perderte, de que ya no estés se siente mal, querías salvarlo e hiciste lo que pudiste para hacerlo. Deja de decir que eres un monstruo o un ser horrible por qué no lo eres. Eres una mujer maravillosa que no merece todo lo que le ha pasado.

Ella me abraza y yo le devuelvo el gesto- todo está bien ahora, bonita. No eres un monstruo.

Cuando nos separamos, sus familiares entran a verla, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ella, sin duda alguna a todos el alma nos regresó al cuerpo cuando pudimos estar seguros de que estaba bien. Estoy muy enamorado de esta mujer y no sé cómo hacérselo saber.

* * *

**Hello bonicas! Feliz año nuevo**

**Espero que todos sus propósitos para este año se hagan realidad.**

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes pero me tome las vacaciones y las fiestas de fin de año muy enserio.

Espero les guste el capitulo, la confesión más esperada llegara pronto.

Las leo en los reviews.

Besos.

Kathie.


	18. Chapter 18

"Disclaimer: "Sakura card captor y Grimm, no son de mi autoría, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, Jim Koufy y a CLAMP."Su uso en esta historia es recreativo y no comercial, la distribución de esta historia en cualquier medio está prohibida. Esta obra es una mezcla entre programas de tv que amo y mi imaginación.

* * *

**"Puedo amarte de nuevo"**  
**Capítulo 18: Estoy enamorado**

**_Sakura p.o.v_**

Estoy en el hospital, cuando llegue no quería que nadie me tocará, me sentía asqueada de mi misma, lo que hice fue horrible, pero Seshomaru tiene razón, hice lo que tenía que hacer, no iban a dejarnos salir de ahí con vida y tenía que traer a Shaoran de vuelta.

Las enfermeras están intentando hacer que tomé un baño pero no quiero, todo el cuerpo me duele, sé que me recuperare pronto pero por ahora no quiero moverme.

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la casa no dejan mi cabeza, todas esas personas con el mismo objetivo, capturarme, con vida o sin ella, no les interesaba, lo único que querían era tener un botín para entregarle a rey. Ataques venían por todas partes, mordidas, rasguños, yo estaba cegada por el odio, respondía cada ataque que podía con más fuerza de la habitual, quería destrozarlos, quería que sufrieran como nunca antes, era su vida o la mía y la elección es bastante obvia.

Cuando por fin conseguí subir al segundo piso y vi a Shaoran con un ojo morado, cortes en su rostro y cuello, todo lleno de moretones atado a una silla termine de enloquecer, ya no me importaba nada, lo habían lastimado, ese era el límite de mi cordura. Puede que ya no lo amé pero de una forma u otra Shaoran es importante para mí, él no debía ser parte de esto.

Ni siquiera recuerdo bien como termine con todos o como lo desaté, solo sé que una vez había terminado él estaba a salvo y eso es lo único que importaba, saber que estaba bien, quizás no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero tenerlo recargado en mi regazo respirando y semiconsciente era sufucuente. Cuando escuche las voces buscándome y los vi ahí para ayudar me sentí tranquila y a salvo realmente.

Estoy aún tan abrumada por todo lo que pasó que aunque mi familia está a mí alrededor sus voces se escuchan lejanas, es ruido de fondo que no entiendo del todo para mis pensamientos. Sé que Touya está reclamándome por ir sola, mis padres agradecen que este bien y mis niños están en casa de Monroe esperando por mí.

La mano de mi madre en mi rostro me saca de mi trance- Hay que darte un baño, Cariñet

No quiero- respondo en un susurro- no quiero, mamá

Seshomaru que estaba en la esquina de la habitación se acerca, me levanta en sus brazos y dice- No era una sugerencia, vamos a darte un baño- sonríe y nos dirige al baño, cierra la puerta tras él y me acomoda dentro de la bañera. Abre la llave del agua tibia para llenarla, se acerca a mi nuevamente, se pone de rodillas y me mira a los ojos- Voy a llamar a tu madre para que te ayude

Antes de que se levante tomo su mano- Hazlo tú, no quiero que ella vea como estoy-él asiente y retiro la bata de mi cuerpo, en cuanto el agua entra en contacto con mi piel y la sangre empieza a desprenderse podemos ver que hay cortes por todas partes, moretones, mi pierna derecha esta vendada pues está rota al parecer. El ambiente está un poco tenso, fue impulsivo pedirle a seshomaru que hiciera esto.

Se acomoda detrás de mí, inicia a lavar mi cabello, mientras lo hace empieza a cantar suavemente, su voz me trae paz, mientras aclara el shampoo se acerca a mi oído y susurra-_"In a land of gods and monsters, I was an angel, Living in the garden of evil"_ te dije que no eras un monstruo, eres un ángel, mi ángel.

Se ubica nuevamente frente a mí, sus manos en mi rostro sonrojado, no por mi desnudes sino por sus palabras, sus bonitos ojos dorados brillan como un millón de estrellas, limpia mi rostro de cualquier rastro de sangre y sonríe mientras sigue cantando y lavándome.

Una vez estoy limpia y lista para salir del baño, seshomaru me envuelve en una toalla y me ayuda a salir de la tina y del baño, cuando estoy en la camilla me ayuda a vestirme, acomoda las almohadas para mí y me acuesto nuevamente, se asegura de que estoy cómoda y entonces me mira a los ojos fijamente, sus ojos lucen preocupados- Tengo que decirte algo sakura pero no sé cómo vas a tomarlo.- respira profundo y eso solo me inquieta más.

Estoy enamorado de ti- dice sin dejar de verme a los ojos, no voy a negar que me sorprende su afirmación- hemos sido algo así como amigos desde hace poco tiempo, lo sé, pero siendo honesto necesito más de ti que eso, estoy tan enamorado de ti que quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, realmente me gustas, quiero estar contigo y con los niños, eres la persona más dulce que conozco, desde que te vi la primera vez ha habido algo diciéndome que eres tú la persona con la que debería salir en citas, preparar la cena y ya sabes compartir cada espacio de mi vida. Quiero que los niños me llamen papá, ayudarles a crecer, ser parte constante de sus vidas, quizás esto va a alejarte de mí pero ya no podía ocultarlo más.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos, sé que estoy muy sonrojada abro la boca pero las palabras no salen- No tienes que decir nada Sakura, no tienes que responder ahora, solo necesitaba que lo supieras- va retirar sus manos para salir de la habitación pero no lo dejo hacerlo y entonces de nuevo guiada por el impulso lo beso, se sobresalta por la sorpresa pero reacciona rápido y de repente estamos atrapados en un beso cálido, delicado pero apasionado.

Sus labios se sienten suaves contra los míos, una de sus manos va de mi rostro a mi cuello y luego a mi cintura acercándome más a él. Encajamos como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Yo también estoy enamorada de ti- digo con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin aliento cuando nos separamos en busca de aire

Un carraspeo hace que nos separemos, Shaoran está en la puerta en una silla de ruedas claramente molesto, esta acompañado de Tomoyo quien tiene los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Es tiempo de tener la conversación que él tanto quería.

* * *

**Hello bonicas! **

**Espero que esten bien al igual que sus familias.**

Me disculpo por haber desaparecido pero el trabajo m estaba consumiendo todo el tiempo, espero poder regresar a las publicaciones semanales.

Espero les guste el capitulo.

Las leo en los reviews.

Besos.

Kathie.


End file.
